Thieves of a feather
by Too Lazy
Summary: A modern tale. Elizabeth Swann always wanted a life of adventure, but when she is accidentally kidnapped by Captain Jack Sparrow she might get more than she bargained for. JE
1. Chapter 1: Plans and a Father's Gift

Thieves of a feather: Chapter 1

By Too Lazy

Paris, France at night was positively one of the more lovely cities of the world or that was Captain Jack Sparrows' opinion anyway. Even near midnight, the city was still alive with people walking hand in hand, cafés still serving only the most delectable of gourmet coffees and pastries, underground clubs with lustful patronage grinding against each other in dark light lit rooms to the sound of instrumental music and of course the sound of sirens rushing off to the latest crime scene. But the lively night life is only part of what Captain Sparrow loved about Paris, the other part he loved most about it was the fact that Paris was home to some of the wealthiest art collectors and dealers on the planet and tonight he planed to conquer the home of Boris Demitri one of the top collectors in Europe.

The cell phone inside Jack's black leather coat came alive playing the tune of '_paint it black'_ by The Rolling Stones.

Taking it out he saw from the caller ID that it was one of his dear friends '_with benefits_,' he thought happily, Ana-Maria. Knowing that for once that he had done nothing wrong to her in the last week he answered her call with out fear. "Ana-luv to what do I owe the pleasure?" he spoke seductively as he took a drag off a hand-rolled cigarette.

"Cut the crap Sparrow" Ana growled into her head set making Jack cringe on the other side, "I got word from Cotton he has all the recon done, we start on the job tomorrow." She finished.

"Very good news to hear Ana I'll be seeing you on the morrow then." Jack was about to hang up when Ana spoke up again.

"Jack," Ana's voice was no longer filled with annoyance but with worry. "Are you sure you want to do this, there are easier targets to steal from, I mean just looking at the recon photos Cotton sent since you got the idea in your head to rob this man, you are asking for a death wish to come true."

Jack was smirking it was nice to be worried over at times, "Ana you forgot one very important thing…" He paused for dramatic effect but Ana cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah you are _Captain Jack Sparrow_." She mimicked in a passable drunken voice. Jack chuckled lightly.

"And don't you be forgetting that luv. See you tomorrow." He hung up before Ana could go into another rant about his death wish and him being an idiot. Jack put out his cigarette and stood up from his comfy seat, paid his tab, gave the cute waitress a wink and a hefty tip and started walking to his temporary home where he would no doubt find a very drunk getaway driver Gibbs, an angry Ana-Maria and Cotton feeding his parrot.

_'Ah yes life is good and by the next night it will only get better.' _Jack thought smugly.

* * *

Elizabeth Swann pushed a few of her tawny locks of long hair that had escaped her pony tail from her face as she sat in front of her laptop reading up on anything she could find on the legendary thief Jacques Mesrine.

All her life she had been fascinated by folk heroes or in essence the modern-day Robin Hood, but to her great dismay they were a dying breed. So far the only one to ever come close to her old hero of Mesrine was Captain Sparrow but he was just a common crook apparently because he stole only for himself and had no qualms about resorting to violence when it came down to him and others. Still Elizabeth just found a life of doing what you wanted when you wanted truly ideal. But, being the Prime Minister's daughter, she never had the chance to experience the kind of adventurous life she always dreamed about.

A knock on the hotel door startled Elizabeth from her reading and she quickly shut off the laptop and went to the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Room service sweetie." Said Prime Minister Swann. Elizabeth grinned; it was her father no doubt coming to make up for having Elizabeth to stay all day in the Hilton hotel with no one but two un-talkative body guards for company. Elizabeth opened the door and hugged her father before inviting him in as she looked at him she noticed her father looked very tried. To Elizabeth he also looked older, worn.

"I am so sorry my dear but the meeting ran late, very late." He said handing her a fruit salad. He was sure Elizabeth liked them. Elizabeth took the salad and set it on the table.

"What is the matter my dear, not hungry?" Prime Minister Swann inquired worriedly. "You are not catching stomach flu are you?"

Elizabeth smiled ever since the death of her mother when she was five, her father worried about her more than what was necessary, yet even now that she was twenty going to be twenty-one in less then a month, he still fussed and Elizabeth found all of that sweet. So not to make him worry she began to eat the fruit salad although she was rather hoping for chocolate.

"I know you were hoping to spend your summer holiday with me but work has been tedious this year." He explained as Elizabeth ate. "I do have a small gift that I hope will more than make up for my absence." From his tailored suit pocket he produced a heart shaped gold pendent on a thin gold chain. Elizabeth put her fork down.

"Oh father it's beautiful, you did not have to do this." She smiled her radiant smile as she helped her father place the pendent on her neck.

"Well I wanted to…" he paused and looked away as his daughter turned to face him. Elizabeth began to worry as her father continued to stare at the floor seemingly lost in deep thought.

"Father?" Elizabeth ventured placing her hand on his shoulder. Prime Minister Swann blinked rapidly and then smiled as if he had not stopped talking.

" Elizabeth I want you to start accompanying me on my meetings now. That way we can spend more time together." It was such an abrupt change of topic Elizabeth not wanting to be rude just nodded in complacence.

"Tomorrow you and I will attend an award ceremony for Interpol task force. We will also be getting new bodyguards after the ceremony." He explained as he poured himself some brandy from the mini bar.

"Really? Who are they?" Elizabeth asked now trying to finish the fruit salad. Her father retuned to the table and sat down.

"Well after the ceremony one will be inspector Norrington and the other will be Lieutenant Turner." Elizabeth's father smiled, and Elizabeth smiled back.

* * *

_AN: Okay here is the first chapter and one of many I hope. Anyway please review and be kind this is my first fanfic in a very, very long time. I have many burns from past flames which forced me to stop writing. _

_Don't worry this chapter started out slow but I will make it better once Barbossa and his crew gets involved. Also __Jacques Mesrine was a real life theife to which some called him a gentalman robber. Not to metion when he was finally killed some morned his death. _

_Oh and one last thing this is a Jack/Liz fic. Wait don't run away!(Chases after you guys.) _

_Disclaimer: I will never own POTC. Disney owns it. I am merely 'commandeering' the characters for a bit but with every intention of giving them back...Maybe. _


	2. Chapter 2: heist details and a Party

Thieves of a feather: Chapter Two

By Too Lazy

* * *

_The Black _ _Pearl_gang sat in a small run down house only forty miles from their intended target.

Ana-Maria was going over the final details of the plans before she would go over them with the group. Cotton was busy feeding his parrot and relaxing for he had no other job on the heist now that the recon was finished. Gibbs and Jack sat in front of the old antique television that barely worked, but one which Gibbs refused to go anywhere with out, both men were sharing a small flask of Caribbean rum under the very nose of Ana-Maria.

"Alright twits." Ana-Maria announced referring to Jack and Gibbs. Both men turned their attention away from what ever show they were trying to see and faced her with annoyed expressions. "Let's get this over with before you are to drunk to remember what I said." She finished and spread an assortment of maps and blueprints across the old rickety kitchen table.

"Now Ana when I have I ever forgot anything that was spoken from your delectable mouth." Smirked Jack as he took a deep drink from the flask only to find Gibbs had finished it. He glared at Gibbs.

"Stop with the fake flattery and pay attention Sparrow." She motioned for the two men to take a seat in front of her.

"Now, now no need to snap love was just trying to be courteous." Jack said giving Ana a wounded look as he sat and began to roll a cigarette.

Ana frowned, "The day you try to be courteous with no other motive behind it, is the day you are declared a hero." She said sarcastically and pushed in front of them the blue print of Boris Demitri's mansion.

"Alright now I'm only going to explain this once," Ana stopped talking and made sure both men gave their almost full attention before she continued, "Gibbs you are to drop off Jack one point five miles from the main house…" Jack interrupted Ana's voice.

"Oh come on now love do I really have to walk all that?" Jack asked taking a drag from his cigarette.

Ana only sighed, "No Jack you have to run it now pay attention!" she said through gritted teeth.

"After the drop off, the best way to avoid the cameras is to go through the stables located on the west side of the main house." She pointed to the color photos near the blueprint. "Once there you go in through the small basement window located only a hundred yards from the stable gates." Jack grumbled something illegible about the smell of horses.

"Once inside get to the art room which is located on the third floor, the only way to get into that room is through the master bedroom."

Ana saw Jack about to say something. "Don't worry Jack; the security will be neutralized by the time you reach the basement. And no guards will be there on that day because they will be with Demitri at a press conference. The only problem is that all the paintings have alarms on a separate system, all you have to do is clip the blue wire behind them." Jack nodded his approval at Ana-Maria's planning.

"When it comes to the glass cases be careful whatever you do, Don't. Touch. Them. There is not way to break into them with out setting out the pressure alarms or the lock down sequence." She said pointing to the pictures of the glass cases in question, Jack held his hands in surrender. Ana Maria continued her briefing.

"Now once inside the art room you will have five minutes to grab our clients' merchandise and a few items for the rest of us and five minutes to get out." Grabbing a rolled up map she hit Gibbs on the head.

"Wake up you slob! Here is where you and your …" she paused for the word, "_skills_ come in. At this time you are going to drive up around the back of the main house and pick up Jack drive him down to the airport where I will have our jet stand by. Once you are there Gibbs, you shall take control of flying, and then it is off to Rome for the first drop off." Ana finished with a smile quite please she had managed to get through the briefing with out raising her voice much.

Jack looked at Gibbs and Gibbs looked at Jack. "Sounds like a plan there Capt.'." Gibbs said.

"Indeed it does Gibbs." Jack replied scratching his goatee smiling gleefully. "What time do we start then love?" Jack looked to Ana-Maria who was now burning all of the maps, notes and blue prints in the kitchen sink.

"Well we start as soon as Demitri leaves his house which if I am right will be at eight-o'clock after the conference but he will be there for the party. Demitri is a sucker for a free dinner. So at eight-thirty is when we begin."

"Aren't all rich men." Grinned Jack as he turned in his seat

* * *

"Zo then you underzertand your job then Hector?" Demitri asked as he looked at Barbossa. In Demitri's opinion Barbossa hardly seemed capable of what he wanted but the man had an excellent reputation.

"Aye I do, I already have everything in order and you won't be connected to it because you will be arriving after the _incident_ will take place." Barbossa smiled showing off heavily tarred teeth that made Demitri cringe.

"That'z good to hear once you have finished thiz part I trust you will be ready for the zecond?" asked Demitri.

"You need not worry about anything as we speak your _package_ is be acquired." Barbossa said standing up from his chair. "Now if you will excuse me I have other matters to attend to." Barbossa started to the office door.

"Ah yez please take care until we meet again Hector." Demitri said also rising from his seat. Barbossa turned to Demitri looking at him with a glare that could scare the Devil into hiding.

"You shall address me as Mr. Barbossa understand you pig?" Barbossa pulled out a gun from his brown jacket pocket. "We are not friends and I dislike your kind and I will not be belittled by a prick like you!" Barbossa pulled the trigger and the bullet missed Demitri's head by an inch but shattered a priceless Ming vase instead. Barbossa walked out leaving a very frightened Demitri behind.

* * *

Watching the crowd of rich and stiff members of Interpol and of government always left Elizabeth slightly depressed. Made her wonder if this was all life had in store for her. The sound of some waltz number playing in the back ground always made her sleepy and here it was only six o'clock or around there.

Elizabeth had been at this pre-party before the ceremony to promote Norrington and Turner for three hours and she was board stiff. Here she was in a tight red dress that was almost impossible to walk in but as the designer had said, "_It looks wonderful plus it is the styles here in _ _Paris__, now breathe in." _

Elizabeth sighed as she sat listening to the tale of Norrington's arrest of some crime boss. Elizabeth noticed as he just continued to talk he was editing the story as if a part of it might scare her. He was a very nice and handsome man but very boring. Turner or Will as he had asked her to call him was more or less the same but only younger than Norrington.

Will was also very shy. Elizabeth found that she liked him, he was very sweet and when she told him so he blushed profusely. When he had asked her to dance Elizabeth refused not because she did not want to dance with him but because the stiletto heels and dress were killing her. Seeing Will's hurt look she quickly asked him out on a date too which he quickly agreed. Now as she sat listening to Norrington and seeing Will giving her puppy looks from across the dining room, she was regretting her decision.

"Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats we are about to begin the ceremony." Prime Minister Swann said.

"Please excuse me Elizabeth it was very nice to meet, I hope I can continue my story at the after dinner party?" Norrington asked as he helped Elizabeth stand up from her seat.

Elizabeth who did not want to be rude least she embarrass her father smiled politely and nodded her head. "I would be glad to hear the rest inspector."

Norrington smiled and then left her to be ready to accept his award and promotion when they called his name

Elizabeth decided this would be the best time to make a temporary exit and went to the ladies room hoping that she could hide in their long enough to avoid Norrington and the whole affair. As she left the ballroom she did not notice she was being followed by her bodyguard Bo' Sun.


	3. Chapter 3: Things Gone Wrong

Thieves of a feather: chapter 3

Bo' sun followed Elizabeth to the women's bathroom, making sure no onenoticed him as he slipped discreetly inside. She was sitting in the waiting room on the leather couch, seeming lost in thought. Her fingers were nimbly playing with the necklace her father had given her the night before. When she heardthe second door to the bathroom shut she looked up and was deeply surprised.

"Bo' sun this is the women's levy what are you-" she noticed him place hislarge hand on his pistol.

"What are you doing?" she asked, keeping calm and quickly scanning the room to see a way out besides the door, or a weapon to defend herself with. No such luck. Elizabeth was about to scream when Bo 'sun ran up to her and hither on her cheek.

Due to the dress's tightness, she fell and hit her head on the oak coffee table, casing a world of colors to dance across her vision. Elizabeth's face and head hurt so bad at the moment that she did not even resister Bo 'sun leaning over her and sticking a syringe into her neck until it was too late. Blissful unconsciousness came over her.

Bo 'sun stood up from his position over Elizabeth and took out his cell phone. He dialed a number from memory and waited one ring before it was answered. "I have the package, are you in position for pick up?" Bo' sun's heavy voice asked. After a moment he hung up the phone and picked up the unconscious Elizabeth by the waist and went into the restroom and to the middle stall where there was a window. Bo 'sun waited as it was opened from the outside and a set of hands appeared. He handed Elizabeth off and as soon as she was out of the way, he crawled out of the window himself.

At the promotion ceremony, Minister Swann had just finished presenting Will Turner and James Norrington with their new titles.

Jack was severely out of breath by the time he made it to the basement window. He leaned on the side of the house for a moment, catching his breath. "I need to quit smoking." Jack huffed as he got on his knees and crawled through the thankfully unlocked (Jack made a prayer motion) basement window of Demitri's mansion.

As Jack walked trough the mansion he could only think that this guy had the worst taste. Gaudy contemporary furniture that looked uncomfortable littered the place. None of the stuff matched and by the gods of the heavens the man drank only Vodka. Jack shook his head in pity for the owner and went up the over-done red and white marble staircase and made it to the master bedroom.

The bedroom was just like the rest of the house: cheap. _'How is it that rich men only buy the cheapest things in existence_?' Jack thought, fingering the cheap green and purple bedding. Jack moved to the art room door, which was so cleverly hidden by a flea market tapestry. The door was locked. Jack, taking out his silver handgun, fired at the knob. The door opened immediately.

Once inside Jack set to work. Taking out specially made wire clips, he carefully pulled each painting away from the wall only an inch and a half and clipped the blue wire as instructed by Ana-Maria. Unclipping a large, black, metal canister from his back, he then carefully took all seven paintings from their frames and rolled them all together and placed them inside and sealed the canister.

_'And Robert's my uncle and Fanny's my aunt._' Thought Jack as another Job was about to be successfully completed. Jack stood up and looked about the art room as he strapped the canister to his back; a lot of nice pieces but nothing that was worth sticking around for- until something caught his eye. Behind a glass case was a single gold coin with a skull on the front, surrounded by little small designs. Jack recognized it as a doubloon. Pure gold no less, a trinket like that would be nice to add on to his personal collection.

_'No. Can't have mate; just get you into more trouble then its worth_.' Jack took one last look at the shiny babble and turned to leave when he heard the master bedroom doors swing open.

Jack hid behind a large Chinese vase near the door and poked his uncombed head around to see what was happing. He was sure this was not part of the plan. Checking his time he saw that he had less then four minutes to get to Gibbs. Jack saw two men, both looking like they had been doing acid for years, holding a young woman whom they threw unceremoniously on the bed.

"So what do we do now, Pintel?" The skinny one asked, he was now cleaning his prosthetic eye before putting it back in its empty socket.

"Don't know, but it'd be a shame not to have some fun with this poppet, eh Ragetti?" The fat bald one asked his companion while leering at the unconscious girl. Ragetti smiled at his friend and both turned to Elizabeth with hungry eyes while approaching her.

Jack, who remained unseen, made the mistake of leaning too hard on the fragile Ming vase and sent it and him self crashing to the floor. The vase exploded into hundreds of fragmented pieces which skirted in all directions on the sky blue marble floor."Shit!" mumbled Jack as he picked himself off the floor and looked into the eyes of the two drugged-looking perverts. Both men charged at Jack. Jack ran back into the art room, picked up a Greek vase and threw it right atRagetti. The vase smacked him so hard in the head it knocked out his eye, which rolled into a corner somewhere. The other one stopped looked at his friend and back at Jack, then bared his tar and plaque grimed teeth like a wild dog. Jack took out his gun and pointed it at Pintel's shiny bald head.

"Look mate, I really don't want to shoot you but if you make me, then I will and  
I won't have any bad dreams over it, either." Jack said, his index finger tightening slightly on the trigger, ready to make good on his words. Pintel moved aside and then he did something really stupid; he broke a nearby glass case, which then activated a secondary alarm system.

Jack shot Pintel in the arm, a non-fatal wound but still, a very painful one. Jack ran, stopping only to break the glass case to get his doubloon and then moved into the master bedroom. He was glad to see lady luck was on his side. The lockdown door could not get closed due to a mirror-like pedestal which was in the way.

_'Thank the gods for his gaudy taste,'_ thought Jack. He looked to the bed to see the girl unconscious with blood running down the side of her head and a nasty blue and purple bruise marring her smooth, lightly tanned skin. In all honesty she was the only lovely thing in the room.

Feeling pity of what the two perverts would have done to her had he not screwed up, he picked her up bridle style and sprinted as fast as he could with the added weight to the basement. Jack was so very happy that the window had not been sealed off. Jack managed to get to Gibbs, who upon seeing Jack was yelling about the girl and the sound of approaching sirens. Quickly getting into the back seat or their car, they sped away from the crime scene.

Back at the after dinner party, Prime Minster Swann was being informed of his daughter's absence and Boris Demitri was getting news that he had just been robbed; not just of the girl but of his art as well.

_Thank you for the nice reviews and yes the Italian job was the inspiration behind this…I do not own anything so please don't sue I do this for fun….more reviews get me to work faster!_

**Thank you to Ghadgo for her help could not have finsihed with out you babe! also check out her stories!**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble all around

Thieves of a feather: chapter 4

"I don't believe that you two screwed up THIS bad!" yelled Barbossa at Pintel and Ragetti. Both men cringed in their chairs, silently looking at the monitor as Barbossa used the remote to rewind to when things had gone all wrong. The point where Pintel was shot and the point where Ragetti was hit in the head with a priceless Greek vase were playing over and over again. In all honesty the two were amazed they were still alive, but the way Barbossa was looking at the monitor, they did not know how much longer they would be.

"You two," Barbossa was so mad that he could not even finish his sentence. Pintel was holding his wounded arm. According to the on-call doctor it was a flesh wound which only needed a few stitches. But still it hurt.

At this point Bo 'sun came in caring a red file folder under his arm. "Sir, I have the information on the thief." He handed Barbossa the file. In it were stills from the security camera in the art room, ones that looked to be from prison and one in civilian clothes. One in particular was a mug shot in San Francisco.

"Jack Sparrow, former Captain." Read Barbossa. "Dishonorably discharge from the Navy for pirating, selling goods on the black market, impersonating a general, and misconduct. The man spent a year in San Quentin for assault and robbery." Barbossa said. He pulled out an eight-by-ten picture of Sparrow and handed it to Bo 'sun and then gave duplicates Pentel and Ragetti..

"Okay gents this is what is going to happen. We are going to find this man, get back the girl, and then kill him. Bo' Sun!" Babossa turned to face him. "Find out what this man does and where does he does it. I want such through knowledge he'll think I was his father." Barbossa ordered, Bo' sun nodded stiffly and left the office.

He turned to Pintel and Ragetti. "You two are going get to work getting everything ready, the jets and the guns. NOW!" The two jumped up and ran for the door, thankful to have another chance at life.

Barbossa sat in his gray Italian leather chair wanting for Demitri's call  
about him and his crew screwing up. Yes, life was very hard and unfair at the   
moment.

* * *

Will Turner sat in his new office (which really was Norrington's old one) contemplating how could they lose the lovely Miss Swann when they were in the same lobby with her. So far none of the security cameras had caught anything and they were left stumped. Norrington was out shouting orders at anyone who passed him and making everyone in the immediate vicinity irritable.

Will made sure no was near his office door before he took out from his desk drawer an old news clipping with a picture of Miss Swann. It was taken when she turned 18 and her father had just been elected Prime minister of England.

Although he had never seen her up close until that night he knew he was in love. Will was really a hopeless romantic. Looking at the faded black and white picture, he vowed that he would get her back no matter what. After all, Will knew in his heart he would die for her. Placing the news clipping back in it's safe hiding place in the desk drawer, he stood up rubbed the back of his neck to relieve the stress that was building and went to find Norrington.

* * *

Boris Demitri was furious as he watched from his personal computer the security disk where his priceless vases were destroyed, his package stolen, and his one of a kind doubloon taken. And worst of all he could no go to the police an tell them of his missing valuables because that would lead to questions such as what was the Prime minister's daughter doing on his bed unconscious when she should have been at the party. That was something that Demitri could not afford to answer. Nor would he complain to Barbossa about his problems but he would call later to find out what was being done about  
the current situation.

His private phone line rang loudly, jarring him out of his thoughts of what to do. He hesitated to pick the phone up, but by the tenth ring he could no longer stand the annoying sound, so he reached for the hands-free button.

"Yez." Boris spoke his voice very small and light as if he might trick the person on the other line no one was there.

"Boris, how are operations going?" the voice on the other line was hard and rough just from the sound you knew you did not want to mess with this person. "We are expecting an on-time delivery."

Boris shook with slightly with fear a cold sweat had broken out on his broad forehead. He wiped the drops away with the back of his hand.

"We have Zlight problem but it zhould not effect za delivery date." Boris lied through his teeth, he gulped down his fear. The voice on the other line laughed.

"Boris why lie we know how you made a mockery of this whole affair. I have half a mind to come over and kill you right now." The voice chuckled coldly.

"Your in luck though, my clients are having some international trouble," the voice's tone quirked, "and well, will be delayed a month or so. I think that gives you more then enough time to solve the problem and make delivery." The voice finished lazily as if board with the whole affair.

Boris did not speak but let out a big breath that he did not even realized that he held.

"At times like these you should thank the fates- and one more thing. You fail to deliver and I'll kill you." there was a click on the line and then silence.

Demitri sat back in his chair and stared at the phone in mixed relief and fear. He had time and that was a good thing. Now, how to fix the problem at hand? Boris looked back at his computer screen, still wiping the sweat from his forehead.

While he was watching this thief make off with his paintings coin and kidnapped girl the proverbial light bulb turned on in his head, he knew what he had to do and picked up the phone.

* * *

"JACK YOU SON OF A-"Ana-Maria threw a shot glass at Jack's head. It missed and the glass smacked against the leather chair dropping into cushioned safety. Jack hid behind the bar while Ana-Maria grabbed up a mini bottle of _J&B_ whiskey.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" she screamed and Gibbs seeing that this might take a while, invited Cotton and his parrot inside the cockpit and shut the door.

Jack made a begging motion with his hands and emerged slowly from behind the bar.

"Ana they would have done horrible things to her had I left her behind." Jack explained while pointing to the subject who was the topic of the argument.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THE HELL SHE IS!" Yelled Ana as she pointed at the young unconscious girl lying on the sofa.

Jack looked to the girl for a moment then back to Ana- then to the girl again. "No," he said with a shrug.

Ana let out a sigh of frustration before getting up and hitting Jack on the back of his head. "Moron!" she hissed and went to the bar.

"Ouch! I don't think I deserve that!" Jack pouted indigently and sat down. He was just itching to have a smoke. "I don't see what the problem is." Jack said, Ana glared and he promptly shut up.

"That girl you have now is the Prime Minister of England's daughter. Once she wakes up, she'll be wanting to go back home, then she call the cops, and then we go to prison for having her AND for the art we just happened to steal." Ana explained to him, talking as she would to a small child.

"Well we can't just drop her off at home because that would cause trouble, too. Not to mention put us behind our deadlines." Ana went on explaining.

Jack sat back and scratched his goatee in thought of the problem at hand. He had no intention of hurting the girl- but then said girl did not know that. Captain Jack Sparrow smiled. Ana- Maria, having seen that smile before, commented on it.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't worry about a thing, Ana, I have a plan. Alert Gibbs and Cotton that we are to have a few changes made with our dealings." He stated, then got up and proceeded to pour himself some Caribbean Rum with an easy air about him. Ana merely sighed and went to see how much longer they had before their first stop.

_

* * *

AN: I notice people look at the story yet hardly ever review and it makes me wonder does the story suck or people just don't like it? In any case I hope you enjoyed._

_Thank you to my good pal GADAGO for beta reading could not have done it with out you…and thank you to all those that review you make this worth writing. _


	5. Chapter 5: Truth, Intel and Accords

Thieves of a feather:Chapter 5

_AN:I noticed that many read…at least the first chapter and never review. This is not good because I don't know if the story just sucks or is good just needs some minor tweaking. But I do love reviews and they make me work really hard so please help a starving Writer and make the day brighter and review… (Puppy eyes)_

To my wonderful beta Ghadgo how could I ever do this without you…Well not sure but I'd rather not think on it, takes away from the plot bunnies.

To Mrs. Skywalker thank you for being the only reviewer from last time. You set an example…

All right enough of my rating which never makes any sense, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW. 

* * *

Officers Murtogg and Mullroy sat in front of Norrington's office listing to the man explain to other higher raking officers how Miss Swann might have been abducted and how it was of the utmost importance to get her back safe. Both sat at a small cheap desk with nothing but paperwork ling the top and a phone.

The two were busy playing go fish when the phone on Murtogg's desk rang. Not looking up from his hand he blindly reached for the phone and knocked it over. No one noticed his blunder, they happen too often. Reaching down he did not see Mullroy take a peak at his hand.

"Hello, Inspector Norrington's office." Answered Murtogg as he continued to play the game. Mullroy mouthed the word, 'threes', and Murtogg reluctantly handed over two cards. After a few moments, Murtogg sat up completely straight and dropped his cards on the desk.

"What?" Murtogg looked to his partner with surprise.

"Yes, I will, thank you for your help, civilian." Murtogg hung up the phone. "You are not going to believe this." He smiled and set to writing down what he had just heard over the phone.

"Well, what is it, man?" Mullroy said, picking out the cards he needed from Murtogg's forgotten hand.

"We just got a tip saying who kidnapped the Prime minister's daughter." Murtogg stood up with his written information. Mullroy saw his friend walk toward the door to inspector Norrington's office.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Mullroy asked looking at his friend.

"I'm going to tell Inspector Norrington about the tip." Explained Murtogg, pointing to the door in question.

"But- but he said not to disturbed him for anything." Mullroy said while pointing to the door as well.

"But this could be important!" Whined Murtogg as he sat back down in his seat facing his friend.

"But then again, it could be a prank." Challenged Mullroy.

"Think this guy was telling the truth?" Asked Murtogg.

The conversation went on like that for a few minutes before Will intervened. "What are you two talking about?" He asked as he stopped in front of their desk.

"Lieutenant Tuner!" Murtogg and Mullroy both jumped to attention and gave a salute. Will laughed at the two.

"It's okay guys I am still the same guy," His voice was light. "But really what were you two arguing about."

"Well," Mullroy started but Murtogg cut him off.

"Some civilian called in with a possible tip that he knows who kidnapped Miss Swann." He said holding up his piece of paper with the information he had learned from the call.

Will snatched the paper and read it over quickly, then ran the other direction calling over his shoulder, "TELL NORRINGTON TO GET DOWN TO RECORDS NOW!"

At this the two jumped up and did as they were told. "I told you we should have told Norrington." Murtogg said, as they barged into Inspector Norrington's office.

They told him of the situation and Norrington made threatening comments to the two meek officers all they way down to records. When he got there, Will had all the information on the man known as Jack Sparrow.

"A former navy man, a captain, no less. The man did time in California; for both robbery and assault- clearly a man of ill intentions." said Inspector Norrington as he looked over the information that was on the computer screen.

"I will get this to the news team, and then we can catch Sparrow and bring him in for questioning." Will had a determined look about him and was now printing the mug shot (which was not very flattering) and the information known on Sparrow.

Norrington nodded, and then told Murtogg and Mullroy to alert the Prime Minister of the update on the case. Then he and Turner went to speak to the news briefing team together. They were both thinking their own thoughts about the case, Will thinking more about the safety of Miss Swann at the hands of this dishonorable Former Captain.

* * *

"No one knows anything other then what I have already reported to you, Mr. Barbossa." Bo' sun spoke as he stood straight looking at the picture behind Barbossa. He feared Barbossa's temper and thought it best to avoid eye contact.

Barbossa sighed and rolled his eyes. Bo' sun noted this was not a good sign because then usually when that happened, someone got shot, but he stood his ground all the same.

"Fine. But do we know where he is going?" He paused to grab a cigar out of a box on his desk. "The man stole seven pieces of rare art plus the coin!" Barbossa said his voice rising slightly; he lit up a cigar and blew out a plume of sweet smelling smoke.

"Well according to the Intel. I was able to get he has to make four drop off's but in which order he does them in or when is unknown. He is unpredictable at best. And his crew helps him out and they never tell anything they don't have to." Bo' sun concluded waving the smoke away from his dark face.

"Find out the locations we'll start there. And remember Bo'sun we have a deadline here, so no matter how many throats you have to slit- get me that information." Barbossa ordered, taking a drag off his cigar and leaning back in his chair. Bo' sun smirked and nodded, then left the room in a hurry.

With any luck, the girl and the coin would be in his possession, and then he would get the biggest pay off in his long, unsavory career. Barbossa smiled. Things were slightly looking up.

* * *

Elizabeth was so very tired. Every bone and muscle in her body hurt, yet she did not know why. Her eyelids fluttered open, then quickly closed to keep out the bright lights that were all around her. The memories of Bo 'sun hitting her, knocking her down and drugging her came hurtling back to her.

Her stomach clenched with fear, and adrenaline made is way throughout her body, making her forget her aching muscles and sit up straight. The rumble of engines and the interior of the room screamed _'privet jet'-_ she had been on them plenty of times and could recognize one.

Then a pretty black woman with dark straight hair came in to view. She was busily rolling up something and putting it in a canister, then she handing it to a man who had his back turned to her.

"Well, well, look who finally joined us." The woman said with a flat voice. The man turned in a complete circle before stopping and looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth knew this man, if only from what she had read of him. Elizabeth felt her breath hitch out of fear. He had kidnapped her, and 'why' was now in her mind but she sat completely still as the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow approached her with an ice pack. He sat next to her as if they were old friends and offered the ice pack. Elizabeth remained still.

"I know that lovely shiner hurt, luv, this will help." He nodded to her bruised face and moved his hand closer to her. Elizabeth, now feeling the pain become more intense, hesitantly took the offered ice pack and placed on her eye first.

"That a girl." Jack smiled and Ana came over holding a water bottle Elizabeth took it gratefully and took a drink.

"I know who you are." Elizabeth murmured and looked at Jack with her one good eye.

"Is that so?" Jack said sounding amazed but with mockery in his voice. "I am flattered, never thought a pampered bird like yourself was interested in bad men like me." Jack said smiling and giving her a little bow. Ana rolled her eyes and walked away.

Elizabeth felt her nerve come back to her. "Well kind of hard to miss you when they show you on _'The Worst Criminals Ever'_." Elizabeth snapped and Ana-Maria snickered from the back. Jack glared at Ana, remembering when he got drunk and tried to rob a liquor store with a water pistol, he fell unconscious in the parking lot after he had taken the money.

"What are you doing with me? I am of no value to an art thief and I demand to be let go, Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth said making Jack forget about his embarrassing moment. Jack smiled, then pulled out his silver handgun and aimed it at Elizabeth from his relaxed position next to her.

"First off, luv, it's Captain or just Jack. Second, at the moment I can't do such a thing. Third, you do not demand anything, and fourth, you do what I say or" Elizabeth cut him off.

"Or what, kill me? You do that and you'll only add more troubles and jail time to your sentence once you are caught!" she growled at him. Jack cocked the gun and continued as if Elizabeth had never been interrupted him.

"Only if you make me. But you can avoid an untimely demise if you do what I say, which all I ask is you do not try anything. Such as trying to call the police, contacting your father for help, attempting to escape, or causing me any general hardships. Right after I complete my deals, I will escort you back to London and drop you off unharmed. Besides, you might be better off with me then Boris Dimitri." Jack said eyeing her critically as if she were a prized cat or something of the like.

From what she knew of Captain Sparrow and Boris Dimitri, Elizabeth decided she was better off with the captain. Plus, she might be able to learn why she was kidnapped in the first place.

"Do I have your word on that, Captain?" She asked, now eyeing him the same way he was her.

"I swear under pain of death to take you back home, after I finish my business, of course." He replaced the safety on his gun and hid back in his coat. "Do we have an accord?" he geld out his hand to her.

"I, Elizabeth Swann, swear under _threat_ of death to not do anything stupid to get you caught- and so on and so forth." she shook Jack's offered hand firmly.

"Good, lets have a drink." Jack said happily. Ana, Gibbs and Cotton's parrot just groaned at the situation.

Jack was always too trusting for his own good.


	6. Chapter 6: Weasels, News and Amsterdam

Thieves of a feather: Chapter 6

_Hello there and welcome back thank you the Jennifer123, Mrs. Skywalker and Datekenobi05 for the nice review because of them I will try to continue to write. (Hands each of you a cookie)_

_To Ghaago my beta who always gets the chapters back quick and gives me helpful muses to toy with…could not have gotten this far with out you._

_Once again enjoy please review because by reviewing you are helping a starving writer by making her day brighter…still hungry though…and please read my other stories it will make me happy to get reviews for them to. (puppy eyes)_

* * *

It was two in the morning when Bo' sun drove up to Barbossa's home. He lived in the hills, thirty miles from the nearest town and twenty-five from the nearest neighbors. Bo' sun hated going there. Normally there was only one reason Barbossa ever told members of his crew to come to the house, and that was to kill them. But tonight Bo' sun was in luck, because he had revealed two locations in which Jack was to appear, and managed to only ruin one Armani suit in the process. Putting his Jaguar in park, he got out of the car and made his way to the front door. 

Bo' sun rang the bell, and not five seconds later the door opened to reveal a gun pointing right at his forehead. "Sir, I have news." Bo' sun said quickly and Barbossa lowered his gun.

"It had better be good." Barbossa said and let Bo' sun follow him to the dining room, where he poured himself some whisky and ignored Bo' sun's unasked plea for some of the alcohol.

"It is adequate sir, one location is New Orleans, in the United States, and another is in Spain. I have found that one of the two will be his last drop off point. But to whom he is delivering is still not known. He is a very crafty man, sir." Bo' sun said, his voice monotone and his movements the same. He put his hand discreetly on his pistol, in case Barbossa was unpleased with the news he brought.

Barbossa swallowed the rest of his drink and refilled his glass only to drink it down twice as fast.

"Get men in both locations and look around for any dealers who are expecting shipments of rare art." Barbossa finished his third drink. Bo'sun got up from his seat and turned to leave. Barbossa called to him.

"The next time you come armed to my home will be your last, understood?" the tone Barbossa used was quite clear in his meaning. Bo 'sun just left the house, his steps more hurried then before.

Barbossa went to his room after locking up his house and changed for bed, the problem he was facing still turning in his mind. The problem he had was that he had no idea how long Jack would wait between drop-offs. He had a month to get the possessions back and trade off the girl, but by the looks of things, it was going to be one hell of a race against the clock. As soon as Barbossa's head hit the pillow he was fast asleep, though his hand never left his 9mm hand gun.

* * *

"I am Terry Bracks and this is the evening news." Reported anchor woman of about twenty-three, with blond hair and her face a mask of seriousness.

"In today's news the prime minister's daughter was abducted from the Interpol promotion party." A picture of Elizabeth appeared on the screen.

"She was last seen at the promotion ceremony." Another picture of Elizabeth was shown to the viewers, this one of her taken right after she arrived at the party with her father holding her arm.

"An anonymous tip that Interpol received early last night states that she may have taken by this man," Jack Sparrow's mug shot (the one that is not flattering to him at all) was shown.

"A former Naval Captain, Jack Sparrow, has been convicted of numerous crimes, both during his service, and after. He has been featured on the Friday night comedy, _Worst Criminal Ever._ If you have any information regarding Jack Sparrow, please contact you local law enforcement. Do not try to approach this man." A number flashed at the bottom of television screens around Europe.

"And in other news, talks of war are brewing in North America."

* * *

Will Turner and James Norrington were sitting in a small interrogation room, playing the roles of good cop and bad cop to some poor moron who dared trust the Interpol task force. 

"I want to know where Sparrow is going! And I want to know now or you will be the one I throw in prison for life." Norrington spoke, his voice cold and his eyes narrowed angerously. Will sat back pretending to not care what Norrington was doing but giving the helpless sap a sympathetic look.

The man was a small, fat man, with a pig nose and beady green eyes known as Louie _'Weasel'_ Docks. He was a man who dealt with fraudulent art and occasional prostitution rings. But old Louis (who looked 40 but was really 27) was small time; he only dealt with the lowest scum. But he did have his ear to the ground as it were, and he thought he could trust the police and claim the reward for the safe return of the Prime Minister's daughter. He was wrong and really regretting his decision to come to the station. Norrington was starting to scare him.

In the blink of an eye, Norrington was up on his feet knocking back his chair as he grabbed Docks by the front of his cheap jacket. He gave him a hard shake before shouting, "Tell me what you know or I swear you will not walk out of this room again!"

Will pulled Norrington off Docks and, in a performance worthy of an Oscar, proceeded to calm Norrington down and ask him to leave. Will sat down in front of the nerve frazzled Docks. He silently went through an opened file that Norrington had brought with him when they entered the interrogation room. In the file was the history of crimes that Docks had committed over the years. Will sighed and Docks threw up his hands.

"Look, I know how this works, I have been in and out most of my life, and I may pretend to be a man of weakness and screw up a lot but I just want the money. You give me that, and I'll tell you what I know about Sparrow's doings." Docks said, playing tough and pulled the file folder from Will and threw it aside, the papers scattering.

Will was completely stunned by this reaction to Norrington leaving the room; this was definitely not covered in training. Agreeing to give some reward money for the info, Will learned that Sparrow had to tend to some business in New Orleans by the end of the month. The only other thing Docks could tell was that Jack Sparrow was only to be referred to as Captain unless you knew him well, and he liked rum- a lot.

* * *

After the discussion, (which was really a shouting match between Ana and Gibbs) of what was going to happen, Jack decided (or ordered) it would be best if he took the girl and made the three drops alone. Jack would then drop off Miss Swann in England on his way and they would meet up in New Orleans by the end of the month for the final drop off. Then they would take their annual post-heist trip to the Caribbean, where they would spend all their money and then plan their next move. 

Ana-Maria, taking pity on Elizabeth, loaned her some of her clothes and dark glasses to hide her bruised face. Elizabeth fixed her hair to conceal it even more.

"Ten minutes, Cap'n, and we'll be in Rome." Gibbs reported to Jack, "Are you sure about this Cap'n?" Gibbs questioned him, and his boss answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Course I am, as soon as we land you refill this bird and head to America, and I will see you in a month savvy? Besides what could possibly go wrong?" Jack moved his hands about in flourish movements.

"You mean besides what has already gone wrong?" Gibbs shot back, moving his head in Elizabeth's direction.

"I heard that!" Elizabeth shouted from her position on the sofa. "'s not my fault I'm here!"

Both men turned away from her and looked toward the landing site.

After landing, Jack took four paintings out of the seven he had stolen and led Elizabeth out of the jet by her arm.

"Sorry luv, don't trust you at the moment." Jack explained with a roguish smile. Elizabeth felt like slapping him.

Waiting just outside the jet was a limo. A tall, dark haired man, with cocoa colored skin and light green eyes, dressed in an expensive tailored Armani suit stepped toward them and shook Jack's hand.

"Good to see you again, my client is anxiously awaiting your arrival at his Villa" He spotted Elizabeth and smiled.

"Well I see you must have bigger plans to have stolen such a beauty. My name is Xander." He took Elizabeth's hand and kissed the top. She pulled her hand away and stood a little closer to Jack in case she needed a shield. Jack just ignored the comment.

Taking no offence from Elizabeth, he led them to the waiting limo where all three climbed into the back and sat.

"So I take it you have my client's merchandise." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes I do, and I know he has my money." Jack smiled taking a small amount of whisky from the inset bar. He never liked the stuff, but dealing with Xander always left him needing something stronger than rum. Jack looked at Elizabeth; so far she had been good throughout the whole thing. She had yet to make a sound and was staring out the window.

"I need a little ride to Amsterdam surely your boss would not deny me the use of his jet for a while." Jack stated more than asked, and reclined in his chair. Elizabeth looked at him, and he could tell she was just begging to ask why the hell where they going to Amsterdam. Jack could tell she had never been to the little piece of heaven before, and he was going to have some fun once he was done with Xander and his boss.

"Of course, my boss is always willing to help you out, I will see to the arrangements but first, business." Xander said not taking his eyes from Elizabeth.

"Might I ask what you are doing with her, she is the Prime Minister's daughter. She is too high-profile, even for you Captain Sparrow." Xander questioned.

"Well, let's say my business with her is my own and not continue any discussion for the rest of the trip." Jack's face might have been happy but his voice was on edge giving a clear warning. Xander nodded and said no more for the entire trip.

Once at the villa, Xander's client, who never talked to Jack directly, gave him permission to use his jet and the money for the paintings of _Bouguereau, Nymphs and Satyr._

"So, I take it this is your first trip to Amsterdam." Jack said, handing Elizabeth a drink. She eyed him warily but accepted it; it was coffee with chocolate mixed in. She put the drink down.

"No, I have been there before." She said as she got herself some water instead, she sat across from Jack and frowned as she took a drink.

"Oh yes I am sure, but let me guess you were stuck inside a hotel all day with two guys watching over you, and I bet you never even left the room." Jack smirked as he saw Elizabeth frown even more.

"So, it does not matter? It's just one city, there are plenty around the world like it." she said haughtily.

"And I am sure you have been to those to, but never experienced them first hand." Jack was busy rolling a Cigarette before lighting it, not even asking if it bothered her.

"Well we're going to have to stay a while there; maybe, if you can be a very good girl like you were today we'll go exploring a bit, savvy?" Elizabeth heard the underlining threat of _'Be good and I won't kill you_.'

Elizabeth ignored Jack and went back to starring out one of the jet's window. _'This is going to be a long trip. I hope Father is alright'_

By the time she turned around to ask Jack something, he was already asleep.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 7: The Deepest Circle

Thieves of a feather: chapter 7

**Hello again, thanks to datakenobi05 for the lovely review and your welcome for the cookie. Please enjoy the chapter and leave a review because they make me happy…**

* * *

Prime Minister Swann was sitting in his hotel room drink bourbon extremely worried over the safety of his daughter. To him it was only yesterday she had been taking her first steps. He took a large drink from his crystal glass and got up to refill. It had been a long day and the only news that had come up about his daughter was that she had been kid napped by a common Art Crook Jack Sparrow…

'Some crack Interpol team they had working.' Thought Minister Swann as he looked at the Pictures and info Interpol had sent of Sparrow. But the Prime minister knew this Jack Sparrow who barley looked as if he could chew gum and walk at the same time could not have been the one to steal his daughter. After all what would an art thief want with his little girl? But then again he knew that _someone _wanted her and he knew why to.

The phone rang, it's piercing jangle making the Prime minister drop the photo and run to answer it. He was desperately hoping to hear his daughter dulcet voice or to at least hear if she was okay.

"Yes." The prime minister said dispensing formalities. The voice on the other end was not what he wanted to hear. He lost control of his bottled up rage and worry.

"This is your entire fault had your government been less of a coward instead of having me and putting my daughter's life in danger then she would be here! I do not want to hear about government policy and national security I'll start worrying about the countries when I have my daughter back and you can let the other's involved in your project as well!" the Prime Minister slammed the phone four times on the marble coffee table before slamming it back into it's cradle.

He took his next drink into his room and proceeded to pace back and forth hoping that the next call he got would be about his daughter or from daughter, he sincerely also hoped he did not break the phone.

* * *

Will sat in his apartment gong over the list of things that Louie '_weasel'_ Docks had told him earlier that day. Norrington was already packed and was getting ready to leave to the United States to prepare a sting operation on Jack Sparrow. Will was left to take care of the case at Interpol.

Will was now contemplating doing a little undercover work, maybe pretending to be a buyer and getting contact information on Sparrow. Only problem was will had no idea where to get information on how to reach Jack Sparrow nor did he know anything about art.

Rereading the information he did have, Will threw the documents on the coffee table and let out a frustrated sigh.

'_This is going nowhere!'_ he thought wearily as he ran his fingers though his neatly clipped hair. He looked at the picture he had taken with Elizabeth at the party only two days before. She was breathtakingly beautiful in her red dress and hair pinned up in elaborate curls.

Will needed to get her back, and with that resolve he got up from his sofa and put on a brown leather coat, messed up his hair and went out into the Paris night hoping by going to some art museums and special art dealers he might get information to track down the infamous Captain.

* * *

Boris Demitri was sitting in his office going over when things had gone wrong for him. This was the activity he had been doing for the last two days since the abduction of the girl his art and coin. He sighed so he would have to lose the value of the art, but with Interpol now working the case he could do less of the work and have them find Sparrow. Calling Interpol and involving was the only option he had.

The only things that really mattered were the girl and the coin, those he needed if he was going to survive. Plus with Barbossa after Sparrow the time he would have to wait would be minimal, after all one of them had to catch Sparrow. It was then the famous '_you got mail'_ voice popped up alerting him he had just been contacted.

Boris clicked on the little mail box. The message read: **_Ask for Mickey at the Red Clover midnight one week from today. Come alone._**

Boris knew whop the note was from and smiled, if he was right then the person who contacted him had only the best of news. Boris then going to his privet line phone made a call to his Swiss bank. Whenever he got a message from this person he always had to pay very high prices.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of screeching of tires against asphalt. One of the things she noticed was that she was now sitting in a seat then lying on the sofa where she had fallen asleep. Next Elizabeth noticed she was covered by Jack's leather coat. Lastly she noticed they had landed and Jack was sitting next to her, drinking coffee and smoking. Jack smiled as he realized she had woken up.

"Good morning Star shine the earth says hello…or more like most of Amsterdam says good night in the morning but you get the idea." He gave her a devilish smirk as she covered up a bit more.

"Good morning Mr. Sparrow, after we get off where are we going?" Elizabeth mumbled as he handed her, his cup she took a sip of his coffee. It had a touch of rum in it but tasty none the less. (It was only five in the morning to early for her taste.) Handing the drink back she got up and got herself a plain coffee.

"Always suspicious of my intentions aren't you luv and its Jack or Captain Sparrow if you please." Jack Said getting up from his seat and pulling down his bag and the canister with the remaining art inside from an overhead bin.

"I will call you by your title when you call me by my name." she snapped more from waking up then being mad at him.

"Alright then, _Elizabeth_." He remarked rolling her name off his tongue with a mocking bow.

"It's Miss Swann to you." She took another sip of the coffee the crankiness barely starting to receded.

"Very well Miss Swann, by the way is their bad blood between us because I don't believe that I am in disseverment of such treatment." Jack spoke in a mock offended tone.

To Elizabeth Jack just seemed too peppy for the early hour. She rolled her eyes at him, placed on the Glasses Ana-Maria had lent her to hide the healing bruise and went to the jet's hatch door; the stair case was already waiting for them.

Outside the Jet was something Elizabeth did not expect to see. She prayed she was dreaming. But no such luck on instinct she tightened Jack's coat around her a little more around her.

"A bike?" Elizabeth questioned looking at the mechanical marvel with distain. Jack smiled his trademark grin. Tying his small duffel bag to the back along with the canister he got on and handed her the helmet which had been hanging on the handle bar.

"Actually luv it is called a motorcycle and this will be our mode of transportation through out Amsterdam for a bit so hop on and let's get going." He turned the ignition and the machine roared to life.

Elizabeth sighed and took off her glasses and placed the helmet on. She got on the Motorcycle and held on to Jack tighter then what was necessary considering they were not moving.

"Easy on the goods darlin'" Jack Said in a playful tone. He then took off at full speed making Elizabeth grasp onto him tighter then before.

* * *

About two hours later, they were standing in front of a three story warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Or at least Elizabeth thought it was the middle of nowhere because she had kept her eyes shut the half of the ride, not to mention a death grip on Jack's torso. Upon getting off Jack had said with his ego flaring, "Not bad for your First ride with a bad man eh?" Elizabeth had pinched his arm in return for his comment.

On the front of the building, in graffiti paint style was a name: _The Deepest Circle. _Besides that it looked just like a normal storage place.

"Why are we here Jack?" Elizabeth inquired. Jack was about to answer when one of the huge storage doors open and out came two people. One was in a wheelchair.

One was a young man with dirty blond hair and ice blue eyes; he was wearing a blue shirt with the same name of the building, blue jeans, and black boots. Next to him was a young girl about Elizabeth's height wearing stiletto heels with a long laces tying around her ankles, a black plated mini skirt and a blue tinker bell shirt. She had the same eyes and hair as the man but she was walking out to meet them. Both looked no more than Twenty five.

"Captain Jack, Darling how are you?" the girl asked giving a grin. Jack grinned back and then shook the hand of the Young man in the wheel chair. The Young man turned his head to see Elizabeth and gave her a warm smile, Elizabeth could not help but smile back.

"Captain Sparrow naughty ol' guy stealing Government property will get you a long sentence in the nearest prison." The Young man said.

Jack nodded and then unexpectedly wrapping his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder introduced her to their host. "Miss Swann I am pleased to introduce the Archer twins Calypso and Drake." The two twins smiled and waved at her.

"Miss Swann it is a pleasure to meet you." Calypso said, taking notice of Elizabeth's face she noticed the bruises and the some what off fitting clothes.

"Miss Swann if you like I have several closets with things I never wore, your welcome to take what you like."

"Thank you that would be great." Elizabeth smiled and stood near Calypso.

Calypso turned to Jack. "My brother has some things to discuss with you Captain as do I so why don't you go up to the office and I will see to Miss Swann." With that the two ladies walked into the building and into an elevator.

* * *

"Before we begin mate I was hoping me and the girl could stay awhile?" Jack asked as the two went into a second elevator to the top floor into an office that was designed to be pleasing yet disturbing with images of all things hellish. Even the main office doors had a carving of St Michele fighting an angelic Satan.

"Well that is part of what me and my sister had to talk to you about Captain Sparrow." Drake wheeled himself to a wet bar and pour him self an imported beer and Jack some rum. Jack accepted his drink gratefully and took a seat on the large oak desk. Pulling the canister off his back he took out one of the paintings.

"Let me guess mate first thing is payment." Jack handed Drake the portrait of _William Blake's Last Judgment_.

"You guessed right." Drake said examining the painting his face full of awe as he held it.

"So what are the other things?" Jack asked taking a drink and rolling a cigarette; he had not had one since he and Elizabeth left the jet.

"Well your buyer in Spain dropped out or more like went to prison for the next nine to fifteen." Drake said this as if he was saying it was going to rain; Jack went to pour himself another drink.

"I assume you have a back up plan for me correct."

"Of course, the client in new Orleans wants to buy the other painting so that is all set." Drake was now put the painting next to Jack so his sister could see it later.

"So with that in mind you can stay here as long as you like. But the problem is that the news has been broadcasting you a lot. So I and my sister ask that you do not anything to ruin our good standing while you are here." Drake finished and was now waiting for Jack's answer.

"Well bad press is still good press." Jack raised his glass in a salute before gulping it down.

"Quite." Drake remarked.

"So me and Elizabeth get separate rooms and bunk here and be good not hard to do at all." Jack was getting up to get situated.

"That is the bad news Captain." Calypso had now entered the office and sat behind the large oak desk.

"We are an underground club, porn industry, hotel and full restaurant we only saved the one room, we did not expect your guest so you'll have to bunk with her." Calypso was delighted to be telling Jack this news because she loved to give him a hard time.

"You have to do something kick someone out or hell I'll go kill someone." Jack was getting ready to make good on his promise but Drake blocked him.

"She seems nice enough I am sure she won't take advantage of you while you sleep." Calypso went on a mocking smile on her dark red lips.

"Sorry Captain but you know our policy just stay with her after all how much trouble can a young women like her really be?" Drake said in a nonchalant tone.

Captain Jack looked as if some higher power had burned all the rum on the planet.


	8. Chapter 8: Meetings are in Order

Thieves of a feather: Chapter 8

**Hello there again, I want to know what's up Although I am very grateful to datakenobi05 for reviewing what happened to the others who used to review? Come on peeps let's click the little button at the end of each chapter and make a starving writers day brighter with a review! Okay enjoy. **

ONE IMPORTANT NOTE: A very graphic scene in Will Part in Paragraph three it will be separated by a line so please if you hate wither art or blood or women please skip it and do not report me because I have no back up copies of my stories. Let me know and I will take it off my self. I got the scene by the way from the movie The Shape of Things.

* * *

Boris Demitri was now sitting in a corner booth of the Club called The Red Clover, drinking a double vodka tonic. The club was mostly a sports bar, dimmed in red lights that served Irish and French food an odd combination but one that worked, the place was packed with native and foreign patronage. He would not be noticed. He had arrived an hour and three drinks ago, the bartender giving him an Escargot on the man he was meeting's tab and was informed that Mickey would join him soon.

Suddenly, a mousy man who was wearing a long brown trench coat, three sizes too big and dark brown sunglasses sat across from Boris.

"You do realize that you draw more attention to yourzelf drezzed that way, don't you?" Boris asked, reaching over and snatching the black Fedora hat from Mickey's head to throw it in the corner of the booth.

Mickey just hid his face in his coat a bit more, his eyes darting everywhere every few seconds. He responded in a low voice.

"Well I cannot be seen, it could be treason they would get me for." His eyes darted back and forth as the waitress dropped off another vodka tonic for Boris, who rolled his eyes.

"Well then juzt tell me what you know. I have zpent far too muzh time in this joke of a plaze." Boris finished the last of the Escargot and took a gulp of his drink.

"Well it turns out after you stole from the government, the British decided to hide the other part with the prime minister. And I found out he gave it to someone else- to whom I don't know."

Boris cut him off and slammed his drink on the table. He threw an envelope at Mickey and grabbing his coat he stomped out of the place. He knew who had it and he was so pissed he let the little bitch get kidnapped after he had done the kidnapping. But right now he needed to talk to Barbossa and come up with a new plan.

Driving up to a local _McDonalds_ he stopped in front of the phone booth. Barbossa had now directed all calls be made from a payphone. He quickly pulled out a phone card since he was lacking in change and dialed Barbossa's home. It rang only once before it was answered.

"Yes," Barbossa answered, he was never one for pleasantries, if he was pleasant it could be taken as a warning of something very bad. Boris, having drunk four vodka tonics, was tipsy enough to forget his fear of Barbossa and gave him an order.

"This is Demitri, meet me at my house in three days, we have business to discuss, Hector." Boris hung up the phone, not giving Barbossa any time to respond and quickly got back in his car to drive home managing to bribe every cop that stopped him for speeding and driving on the wrong side of the road.

* * *

Lieutenant Will Turner, having made up his mind to follow up on the case and track Miss Swann alone, had called up Docks and gave him some more money in exchange for information to an Art Club that dealt in stolen goods. Docks would not say but when Will threatened a prostitution charge, Docks had told him to go an old converted church in east Paris called Ever Change and ask for Danny Jenkins. 

The outside of this church had been painted with many things; different important moments in history, famous tyrants, and political figures. Inside it play noting but Indy and some mellow rock. Bunches of people dressed in an odd assortment clothes that spoke about space and dimension that Will could not keep up with. He took a seat at the bar and then came a very shocking moment for him. The curtains lifted.

* * *

**(graphic skip if you want)**

Will was in shock as he sat at a bar his eyes glued firmly to the stage behind the bar. What shocked him was a woman who was painting with another woman's menstrual blood on a white cloth. This new 'performance art' and as he sat watching was disturbing, yet he and others could not turn from it.

* * *

"What can I get for you, handsome?" Asked a tall, male, Bartender with black  
hair in long dreadlocks and red contacts. Will was startled and gave a clumsy smile, but he was glad to have been distracted. 

"I- I am looking for Danny Jenkins. Know who that is?" Asked Will, trying  
hard to play a calm art collector and not a cop.

"Sorry, cutie, you just missed her. She left for the night but she'll be in tomorrow night, though. But what you could do is leave a description of what you want and she'll get back with an informal appraisal of it." The guy was so enthralled by Will's looks that he could not care less he was talking to an Interpol officer.

"No, that's okay I really needed to talk to her. I'll just stop by again." Will said defeated.

"Alright, I'll tell her to keep her appointment book open for you." The guy waved and gave Will a wink. Will smiled, unsure of what to do and left.

As soon as he arrived at his apartment, he got a call from a raging Norrington.

"Turner what is this I hear about you taking more funds to pay off Docks? Our business is concluded with him!" Norrington had not slept, was being eaten alive by misquotes and was stuck in a swampy humid area of Louisiana. Norrington had little tolerance for Will at the moment.

"I found a way we may be able to track Sparrow. There's this club called Ever Change." Will said determined not to let Norrington cut him off, his determination was in vain.

"Turner I have been gone a total of two days and since then none of the work I left you with is being done! I want you to get to the office and finish it! If it is not done you are fired and until those case files are finished you are off the Swann case." Norrington took a breath.

"Besides, I am handling it from over here and from what the analyst have figure out Miss Swann Is most likely still the country or dead. So the best thing we can do is get Sparrow and bring him down." The last sentence Norrington's voice had softened and his anger was over but Will still felt his heart hurting for even the possibility of Miss Swann being dead.

"I understand, Sir, good day." Will hung up the phone and sat down. Norrington was wrong, Sparrow had Miss Swann and he was going to get her back as soon as he finished the case files. After all, how could he help Miss Swann as a civilian?

* * *

He left the office to the laughter of both Drake and Calypso at his unhappy mood. But at least this draw back had good news to it. He would now get the time to have a friend analyze the doubloon he stole; get a price check and the date of the coin. With that in mind, he pulled out his cell phone and hit a preset number. 

Jack got the machine. 'You know the drill and if you don't well figure it out.' Beep.

"Got a job for you Madman Currie and when you decide to get out of bed, give me a call as quick as you can. Ta." Jack shut his phone and placed it back in his jacket.

Jack made his way to the room that the twins had prepared for him and his guest. Things had certainly gotten more complicated than he wanted. For starters, he was now stuck here for two weeks instead of his initial four days because he had the Lovely Miss Swann with him, and he could go nowhere because he was high profile. Rubbing his temples to soothe the headache he now had, he reached the room and went inside.

Elizabeth was just out of the shower now placing her hair in a French braid and wearing black jeans, a silk peasant blouse of violet and black suede boots.. She ignored Jack as he took off his coat and flopped down on the bed where she was sitting. He then got up and started pacing. Elizabeth became annoyed after five minutes of his fidgetiness.

"Captain, can you please stop it?" She asked, getting up to get an apple from the mini bar.

"Can't help it, Luv, get all nervous when I'm locked up." He continued his pacing.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Stop calling me 'Luv', and tell me why we are here, you made the first of the drop offs, correct?" She sat back on the bed and began to munch on the apple.

"Well, certain un-opportunities have come about, forcing me to change the course I had set. So we'll be here for a while." Jack explained making his way to the mini fridge. To his dismay there was no rum, but he settled for some chocolate ice cream.

"Well then, how long is 'a while'?" asked Elizabeth, grabbing the remote to the television and started filliping through the channels, as Jack laid down next to her and started eating his own sugary treat.

"Originally I had only wanted to stay a week, then drop of another painting and drop you off, but now we are stuck here for two weeks. Which is fine, I hope to have some business taken care of while here." Elizabeth nodded and settled on watching _The Lost Boys,_ an old eighties movie that was a favorite of hers. Jack had no objections he found the movie enjoyable.

"So while we're here, I figured if I play nice, you might help me figure out why Demitri wanted me?" She said eyes not leaving the television. She got up and threw her apple away before returning to her spot.

"Think, 'Lizbeth, what dealings did your father have with him?" He suggested and spooned up some ice cream.

"None that I would know about, Captain." Elizabeth sighed and her attention turned back to the television. A few minutes later, Elizabeth started to pace back and forth; her hand fingering the pendent her father had given her. Jack was getting annoyed because she was pacing in front of the T.V.

"Has anyone ever told you make a lousy window, Luv?" Jack ate another spoon of ice cream, trying to see around Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gave Jack a disapproving look but got out of his way. Jack knowing what she was thinking about decided to put her at ease a bit.

"Listen, Luv maybe he just kidnapped you for a ransom. After all, you were alive when I found you and you are worth a hefty reward so no worries. Just relax and think of this as a vacation with limits." He gave her a wolfish grin.

Elizabeth nodded and went back to watching the movie, hoping Jack's answer was true and that she would be home soon.

When the most exciting part of the movie came on, Jack's cell phone rang. Both jumped slightly they had been very engrossed in the movie. Jack got to his phone and went out to the balcony for better signal. Elizabeth stayed behind not wanting to miss the ending.

"'Bout time you got back, wench, where have you been?" Jack's tone was playful. The voice on the other end was sarcastic.

"Oh you know the normal sleeping with your dad and then killing him for his fortune. What'd you need C.J?"

"Well I can only assume my da' died with a smile on his face. But I need an appraisal and was hoping you come here and do it." Jack said as he pulled a pre-rolled cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

"Sure no problem, I can take some time off from the club. Where are you creating havoc at?" The voice asked, Jack could hear loud rock music playing in the background. It was typical of the girl- discussing business at a party.

"Amsterdam kid, at The Deepest Circle."

"Oh no, not that whore again, Jack. Trust me; the Calypso is trouble and a bitch." The voice spat.

"Well you hate her because she made her brother brake up with you but in general I agree a total bitch, but we're all human." Jack supplied.

"Whatever, I'll call you when I get there later C.J."

"Tata Danny girl see you soon." Jack hung up and hurried back inside, he was in time for the big fight scene.

Elizabeth did not ask about his call, and only assumed it was one of his crew. Jack let her think that. They sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence for the rest of the film.


	9. Chapter 9: Going to Town

**Thieves of a feather **

**Chapter Nine: Going to town**

**Here is chapter Nine, Happy Christmas and thank you for those who review this, this story is the first story I have wrote since the flame war and with out your support I would not have continued it. Thank you.**

Thank you to my beta Ghadgo With out you the chapter would be really crappy.

* * *

Three days had passed since Boris had demanded Barbossa come to his house and now Boris was sitting behind his desk in his home office sweating and twitching as he waited to be told when Barbossa arrived. Boris would not be surprised if Barbossa walked in with his gun already pointed at his temple. A knock on his door came and Boris gulped down his fear and managed a collected voice.

"Get in." The servant opened the door and let Barbossa pass him before shutting it leaving Boris to feel like a trapped mouse about to be eaten.

Barbossa on the other hand took a seat in front of Boris, lit up a cigar and then looked at Boris a mask of boredom over his mangled features.

"Good to see you again Mr. Barbossa." Barbossa took out his gun and aimed.

"I did not come here to chit-chat, you said that there was business." Barbossa put out his cigar on the oak desk leaving a burn mark on the polished wood.

"Get on with it." Barbossa sat back and let Boris talk.

"I have found that fat slob of a governor gave my client's item to his daughter for 'safe keeping'. I am of the opinion that we are after the wrong bait." Boris rested his hands on his stomach, relaxing a bit.

"I understand your meaning." Barbossa stood up and walked to the door and got a sadistic smile on his face. "I am going to expect for this service that my accounts will be bountiful by tomorrow." Barbossa's tone left no room for negotiation. Boris nodded meekly and Barbossa walked out of the study and to his car.

Upon reaching his car, Barbossa set off to begin planning this next kidnapping job. The first thing on his list was to contact Bo 'sun. All in all it was going to be a long week. The kidnapping of a public official was always was back breaking work.

* * *

Elizabeth was lying on the bed since Jack had left two hours ago. It had been four days since she and Jack came to Amsterdam and she had not left the hotel room once. Elizabeth was going out of her mind with nothing to entertain her but mind numbing TV (the place had locks on anything but movies and porn).

Jack himself was wearing on her nerves, not because he was unpleasant to be around (when he was around), but because he came and left when he wanted, leaving her to be bored. Elizabeth was contemplating breaking her promise and trying to escape despite Jack's threat on her life when he came swaggering in, a pleasant smile on his face and a black shopping bag in his hand. Elizabeth returned her gaze back to the ceiling.

Jack put the bag on the floor near the bed and without warning pulled the comforter from beneath Elizabeth causing her to fall to the floor with a thud.

"What was that for?" She snapped, getting to her feet; Jack went up to her and took hold of her chin and turned her face to the side. He was pleased to note her bruise was almost gone; it was now a dull, barely noticeable yellow color. Elizabeth pulled her face from his grasp with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Wonderful, we can go out now!" Jack practically shouted as he threw his hands in the air and then picked up the bag holding it in front of Elizabeth.

"What?" Elizabeth said, her eyebrows lifting in confusion as she held the bag at arms length. With Jack you could never be too careful of what you might be getting. Jack gave a sigh, but then his trademark smirk was on his face as was his flourish of movements as he explained the situation.

"You and I will be leaving the confines of this gilded box, for a more evening, and an entertaining change of scenery, savvy?" His dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

"We could have gone before now." Elizabeth suggested as she sat on the bed removing an outfit from the bag. It was a rather cute outfit, a Chinese silk shirt of an ocean blue color with flowers of very light pink and yellow embroidered on the side. Also, a plain black mini skirt that buckled in the front, with a pair of mid calf high boots that had a bit of black fur lining the outside. Elizabeth had to admit he had an odd but interesting taste.

"We could have, but the lovely shiner would have attracted more attention then I was willing to risk. 'Sides, the hunt for you has died down a bit, media wise anyway. Quite amazing how they bumped our story for the latest gossip in Brad and Angelina fling don't you think, Luv? " Jack sounded a bit annoyed about being old news as he poured himself a drink of rum. Elizabeth shook her head, in the past week she had learned that Jack was incapable of calling her by her name unless she yelled at him in which case he would forget it with in a minute or she would get a variation of it.

Elizabeth went to the bathroom and changed but called out, "So where is it we'll be going?" Elizabeth was amazed, the clothes fit perfectly, and she set about putting up her hair. She decided to put it up in a messy bun, and pulled little ringlets to frame her face.

"We are going to a place to sit, have a nice dinner that is not made by ex-convicts and then join the parade down at the Red Light District." Jack yelled at the door. A few minutes later, he was out on the balcony trying to get a signal on his phone. "Crappy networks," Jack muttered to himself. Elizabeth was now lacing up the boots.

"Red Light District? But that is where all the marijuana bars and the brothels are." Elizabeth was a bit shocked at the prospect of being in that area.

"Actually 'Lizbeth they are hash bars and sex clubs and tonight there is a parade of some sort." Elizabeth came out of the bathroom and Jack raised his eyes to the ceiling and made a prayer jester with his hands. "Finally!" He muttered and then did a double take on her. "My, you look very spiffy in that." Jack beamed.

"Ready to be on our way, Luv?" Jack offered his elbow to her.

Elizabeth smiled at the complement, and took his offered arm and both went down to a waiting car.

"Remember, Luv, no stupid ideas that might get us killed or nabbed." Jack's tone was light and Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him and got into the car.

* * *

Now Jack might have given Elizabeth the impression of a night out, but what he did not mention was the fact he was really going to too see his appraiser Danny who was just arriving and would be staying with her cousin Carla who owned a hash bar. Danny refused to go anywhere near Calypso's place. So Jack was now driving to the hash joint known as 13-Below.

Carla was more mannish then anything else, she stood about 6'4 had more muscle then Mr. Universe and had a deep voice. The only way you knew Carla was a woman was by her breast and the fact that Carla was as sweet as coconut cream pie. Carla was a great cook and loved Jack for helping her get started in her business. Upon seeing Jack and Elizabeth, she proclaimed them honored guest and sat them in a private eating area and was personally going to make them a special dish.

"Well this is great." Elizabeth said as she watched the crowd below where they were seated dance, smoke and eat. So far no one who noticed her made the connection she was the Prime Minister's daughter or cared, either way this was much better then being stuck at the hotel- part of the Deepest Circle.

"I aim to please, Darlin'." Jack said rolling a cigarette. As they waited for their food Elizabeth decided to play reporter.

"So, Mr. Jack Sparrow, what made you want to become a thief?" Elizabeth took a sip of her water not taking her eyes off Jack. Jack's reaction to the question was to hold very still. He pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and gave her a suspicious look.

Elizabeth giggled, "What? Has a cat gotten the tongue of the Infamous Jack Sparrow?"

Jack leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, his fingers of his right hand drumming along his left arm. Elizabeth sighed dramatically as she realized what she had said.

"Sorry Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth stressed the word 'Captain' and returned to her pervious question.

"So Captain, what made you want to steal things for your living?" Jack smiled his eyes dancing with mirth, leaned closer to Elizabeth and with a roguish smirk and a flourish of movements told her of what transpired to make him an international nuisance.

* * *

About a half an hour later they were eating an especially prepared pheasant with trimmings and a German chocolate cake.

"So you're saying that you impersonated a general to get into his home and steal his art, but then ended up having to give a speech to the entire number of troops and other officers in order to get out undetected?" Elizabeth repeated in amazement, as she finished off her pheasant which was delectable. She sipped at her water.

"Yep, was caught after the meeting but got what I had come for. However, it did end my career with the navy." Jack said as he ate his cake, a dreamy proud look on his face as he reminisced about that moment.

Noticing she was not touching her cake he decided to comment on it.

"'Lizbeth, you're not eating." He motioned cake that was untouched while he himself had already had three pieces.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I noticed you never eat anything that is supposed to be bad for you." Jack pressed taking a drink of the best rum in the house (or more like all of Amsterdam).

"I just do not want it." Elizabeth stated pushing the cake from her.

"No I think you do I just think your used to having to eat healthy junk because it is the right thing to do or so that is what you have been told all your life." He asserted waiting for a reaction. However said reaction was delayed as someone had seated themselves down at their table and to the piece of cake that was about to be argued over.

"Danny girl, what a surprise, late as always." Jack said, giving the young women a kiss on the check.

"Well would have been here sooner but seeing as you are not my only client and the fact that getting on to a plane takes days." Danny smiled at Elizabeth and then raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"She your new strumpet, C.J?" Danny asked and Jack choked on his cake.

Elizabeth saw a chance to give Jack a hard time. "You don't think I'm pretty enough to be your Strumpet!" she said at a high pitched voice, but not loud enough to draw to much attention.

Danny laughed. "Honeymoons over, huh C.J." Danny stated as she saw Jack become confused at the whole situation, but shaking it off he decided to talk business.

"I have a job for you and would like to discuss in private." Jack motioned with his head to the office that was on the next floor. Danny shook her head and got up and started walking.

"Be back in two shakes of a lamb's tale luv." Jack got real close to Elizabeth. "I can trust you not to do anything stupid, right?"

"I promise not to do anything stupid." Elizabeth replied with an exasperated sigh. Jack nodded, hoping he would not regret his decision and followed Danny. While Elizabeth waited she saw a bag that Danny had left and picked it up. Noticing the bag to be a laptop carrier she quickly set it up. She was happy to find it was a wireless connection and went online.

With a speed that most humans lack Elizabeth quickly went into Boris Demitri's records that were supposed to be secured and deleted all of his accounts and flagged all his credit cards. Next, making sure that the IP address could not be tracked, Elizabeth sent a note to her father telling him she was fine, to trust her and not to show anything to Interpol. With that she quickly signed off and replaced everything as it had been. She then heard Carla yelling from the bar and went to go see what was wrong.

Jack showed the coin to Danny and she took it from him went under the floor lamp and started to examine it.

"Looks sixteenth century, but I am not sure it will take some time." Danny said adjusting her bookish looking glasses on her nose.

"How much time, Danny?" Jack said, lighting a cigarette.

"About a week, C.J." Danny winced as Jack became rigid, she knew he would not like that answer.

"Why that long?" Jack took a seat on the desk as Danny sat in the chair behind it. Taking a breath Danny spoke slowly as if speaking to a child that was not getting a toy he wanted for Christmas.

"I have to set up a lab here. I can't just analyze and test under normal conditions. Everything has to be clean and I need certain equipment. So just give me the week I promise you it will be done." Jack nodded normally he would have taken the coin someplace, else but Danny was the only one he could trust. They worked out a price range or services and such and then Jack left the office to go back to Elizabeth.


	10. Chapter 10: Parties, Plans and Who's Who

**This chapter is to Datakenobi05 for all the nice words and encoragement thank again hope you enjoy. To all my reviewers thank you so much!**

Thieves of a feather: Chapter 10

* * *

When Jack returned to his table Elizabeth was gone and a crowd had gathered at the bar. Noticing that Carla was calling him over to where she stood, he went over to see Elizabeth mixing drinks in a way that would put Tom Cruise in Cocktails to shame. Most of the people looking were awed for two reasons, one was they really were interested or two that they were to stoned to care what they were looking at.

Elizabeth caught his gaze and smirked at his questioning glance.

"I went to Oxford for a year." Elizabeth said this as if it explained everything and went to finishing the last ordered drink. When she had finished Carla came and gave her a hug. Elizabeth awkwardly gave a hug back. They left after Carla refused to let them pay and headed out to the center of the Red district where the parade was taking place.

* * *

The parade was chaotic at best with more skin, sex, drugs and beach boy music to go on. The color theme was that of the red white and blue, with various American heroes dressed in provocative outfits such as assless chaps and leather thongs. This parade was actually celebrating the America's forth of July. Not that they really cared about Americas freedom but it made one hell of an excuse to party, and it did bring in revenue for the people.

"See I am not is good as you think Jack." Elizabeth said as they walked side by side through the rambunctious crowd. Elizabeth laughed slightly at the midget dress as Abe Lincoln.

"Sure luv let me ask you this though, did you in all you serving take a single nip for yourself." A coy smile played on his lips as Elizabeth's Expression went from happy to annoyed in a single second.

"Thought as much, you know what 'Lizzie." Elizabeth interrupted Jack Before he could continue.

"Now 'Lizzie' has been added to the mix of names for me." Elizabeth stopped in front of a small shops balcony where Shirtless men and women threw beads down to the crowd. Elizabeth caught some and handed one to Jack who immediately put it on forgetting what he was going to say.

"I try to be unpredictable." Jack said amused, together they watched the parade, and Jack decided to see how many beers he could drink against vacationing college kids, that night he won four hundred American dollars in bets.

"You know from now on I am going to keep you around as a good luck charm." Jack said to Elizabeth as he counted the money. Elizabeth giggled at his proclamation.

"I highly doubt they would let you take me to prison with you." Elizabeth mocked and Jack shrugged as they headed back to the deepest Circle Via limo sent by Drake.

"Oh you know what they say everything is negotiable besides what makes you think I will get caught in the first place?" Jack asked relaxing into the soft interior of the limo.

"Simple Jack, you have an inability to keep a low profile." Elizabeth quipped to the question.

Jack smirked playfully. "Hey I could have left you."

Elizabeth slapped his arm and the banter continued for the entire ride.

That morning when they managed to get back their place of temporary residence Jack and Elizabeth collapsed on the bed from sheer exhaustion. Neither minded that they were in the same bed together.

* * *

Prime Minister Swann was sitting at the one place he and Elizabeth called home despite all their travels. The family home in London that was small, but cozy it had been the home that they had lived in when Elizabeth's mother was alive and before he made it into politics.

Prime Minister Swann was in the kitchen table looking at his cell phone for another call from either Interpol or another message from his dear daughter. It almost killed him to have the message say do not inform Norrington but he respected his daughter's request, thinking that Sparrow would let her send another message if he could keep quite.

A Knock from the door made the governor jump up and grabbed his phone. Disappointed that it was not the cell he went to answer the door, ready to yell at whoever it was. Opening the door he was surprised to see Bo' sun standing before him, as Prime minister Swann remembered he gave Bo' sun a paid leave until his daughter was found. Even in his angry misery about his daughter's kidnapping he knew that Bo' sun did not deserve his misplaced feelings and moved aside leaving room for Bo' sun to enter his home.

"Ah good evening, I'm surprised to see you Bo' sun but, always happy, is something the matter?" The prime minister said trying his best to sound cheerful but sounded weary instead.

Bo' sun rolled his eyes and in one quick and unsuspecting movement drove a syringe into Prime Minister Swann's neck with great accuracy, and pushed on the plunger of the syringe. The governor's response to the act barely had time to register as darkness clouded his eyes and he fell into bliss unconsciousness. Bo' sun watched indifferently as the prime minister fell to the ground with a dull thud. He reached for his cell phone in his coat pocket and dialed a memorized number. It was a while when it was answered and Bo' sun was severely pissed for having to wait and did not bother to hide his emotions.

"YOU TWO DUMB ASSES HURRY UP AND GET HERE!" Bo' sun growled and the phone immediately clicked in response to his voice. Bo' sun shoved his cell back in his pocket and left the prime minister situated on the floor and shut the door behind him, Pentel and Ragetti would be at the house before the Prime minister awake to collect him and deliver him to Barbossa.

* * *

Calypso was sitting at her desk moving back and forth in her chair lazily. She has a big problem and one that only money could solve. Her brother was oblivious to said problem and to his credit he deserved to be. He had already lost the use of his legs thanks to her and now was not the time to burden him.

Sighing regretfully Calypso stood up crossed her office to the window over looking the entrance of her and her brother's club. It was a busy and now nearing five o'clock in the morning and many of the patrons were either stumbling out of the club to their limo to go back home to their rich mommies and daddies or heading to the hotel portion of the club.

Then one of her company limos pulled up; out from the back seat stumbled Jack Sparrow from the back seat.

'Which is no surprise when it comes to the Captain.' Calypso thought amused. Jack was followed by Elizabeth Swann who was doing her best to keep Jack walking in one direction; the young girl was laughing and smiling.

Then while looking at the scene playing out before her Calypso realized that all of her worries could be taken care of with a few phone calls.

'I always knew I would meet the devil.' Calypso thought wirily as she saw Jack and Elizabeth disappear into the club entrance, she went back to her desk and sat down, looking at the time she picked up the phone and began to make some calls.

* * *

Danny Jenkins was in fact a mad genius. She was that for two reasons; one was that they way she often and the second reason she was mad is that she was very, _very_ smart.

At the age of 20 she had more money then Bill Gates and owned more real estate than Donald Trump but she often gave her money away to charities and did not even report it to the IRS, hence why she was mad.

With in thirty-six hours of arriving in Amsterdam and speaking with Captain Jack (or C.J as she called him) she had her lab up and running and it had only coasted ten grand and night without sleep, still the mysteries of the coin were a fascination to her if not frustrating.

While doing the work she promised to have done in a week for her beloved Captain Jack she was learning of some startling intrigues about the captain's stolen doubloon.

"It's hollow." Danny sat away from the coin with a baffled look, "The outside of the coin is real gold, dated to the time of Cortez and it's authentic but it was hollowed out and I can't get the goddamn thing open." Danny continued hoping that by speaking out loud she could grasp the problem. She turned to her cousin hoping to find the support she needed to continue her research for the answers, however Carla was no where to be seen.

Carla had went to bed hours ago leaving Danny to think she was there.

"And this is why people think I am crazy I am always talking to myself!" Danny muttered and went back to figuring out what made the coin open.

* * *

It had been three days since Will Turner had been to the Club of _Ever Change_ and he was dreading it. Ever since he had seen the 'performance art' it left the young detective in a state of shock and slight revulsion.

He stood at the door way remembering it was the young Miss Swann who was most likely hoping that Interpol or anyone would find her and save her from a mad man like Jack Sparrow. Taking a deep breath he went inside the club.

This time however there was just a band playing behind the bar and Will let out a sigh of relief. He approached the Bar with a slight air of authority but that was lost once the bartender caught sight of him and spoke.

"Well, finely I was beginning to think I might never see you again how you've been cutie." The same bartender asked but with newly dyed hair of blue shouted over to Will leaving only a few curios people to look up from their drinks to the bar.

"Uh…fine thank you is Danny Jenkins here?" Will asked changing to a safer topic then his cuteness.

"Oh sorry pet but she left a few days ago…" the bartender pulled out a note pad from the cash register and stared to flip through the pages until he stopped at a brightly colored page.

"Here we go, she said she was taking off for a while to see a friend, C.J. She didn't say where she was going or when she would be back…Just her email address." The bartender said showing Will the notebook.

Will took out his old little notebook and wrote down the address. "Do you know who this C.J is?" Will asked happy to have found something about Jenkins and how she might lead him to Sparrow.

"No but hold on," the bartender called to the back, "Hey Donnie you know who C.J is?"

Donnie yelled back, "Yeah Captain Jack Sparrow everyone knows him."

When the bartender turned around Will was running out the doors.

"He was cute to." The bartender sighed and then began to fill orders.


	11. Chapter 11: Lets Forget It Ever Happened

**_Chapter Eleven: Let's forget it ever happened_**

_I am so sorry for not updating in a while and I am so sorry this is a short chapter by please forgive me and enjoy and leave a review…makes me work faster. _

_Also this is the beginning of the end folks sad but true there are only a few chapters left to write if that so stay tuned.

* * *

_

Prime Minister Swann's head hurt really hurt.

The pain in his head was not the only thing that hurt either. Matter of fact his legs which were shoved close to his chest were tingling and throbbing. His shoulders were stiff from having been in one position for so long and his wrists were being rubbed raw by the rope that bound them behind his back. His head at the moment was suffering greatly as it kept hitting the roof of the trunk he had been dumped in hours earlier, by two ruffians, who if Prime Minister Swann was honest looked like Laurel and Hardy on acid.

When the drive finally ended Prime Minister Swann was removed from the trunk of the car by Pintel and Regetti. He was then blind folded and he could tell from the roar of the jet engines that he was at an airfield and most likely a privet one at that.

Prime Minister Swann was then led up a staircase by the two men and pushed into a soft leather chair where they precede to seatbelt him and bind him with even more rope.

"What is it you want?" Prime Minister Swann asked, "Money, Drugs?" He receives no answer from the two but from a heavily accented voice that he can tell is sitting right across from him.

"Mizter Swann zorry to be doing this to you, but you left me no choice in the matter." Boris said as he accepted a drink from Pintel before he strapped himself in, Regetti gagged Prime Minster Swann Before he could reply.

"You zee Mizter Swann, you took zomething I wanted and gave it to your daughter, she is now hiding with a thief who also took zomething of great value…I want them back!" Boris said his voice rising at the end; he calmly took a sip of his vodka.

"I'll make you a deal; if I get back my valuables then you and your daughter are free. If not you die." With that Boris finished off his drink ignoring the Minister attempts at negotiation.

They were headed to New Orleans

* * *

"You know Barbbosa I could care less who you work for. I care nothing for your reputation and I don't care how many people you killed…I just want money and for hand delivering the girl and Sparrow I think you should pay up." Calypso said. She could not believe she had called in many favors and lost two days of sleep trying to get a hold of Barbossa; she was beginning to feel it was a waste of time.

"I'm afraid I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Barbbosa said, his tone condescending. "Mean's no." Barbbosa said after a beat, Calypso let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know what the girl has in her possession Barbbosa I know you will be killed along with Boris Demitri if the item is not delivered soon. I also know you have just kidnapped Prime Minister Swann." Calypso said her voice sing-song and she heard Barbbosa throw a glass across the room. "Yes I always make sure I know who I am working with…all his little secrets. Including where he is hiding out."

"Very well fifty million it is then." Barbbosa relented although in his mind he was planning on killing her very slowly.

"See you in New Orleans then." Calypso hung up the phone and called up to have the jets ready.

Most likely they would be leaving tomorrow.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up, her head was pounding and she really could not remember what had happened the night before. So as she felt a naked Captain Jack Sparrow cuddle up next to her equally naked body she could not help but keep her calm and gentle extract her self from his grasp. She gathered her clothes that had been flung in various directions across the room and tip-toed to the bathroom. Getting under a cold spray of the shower she could not help but feel she was missing a very important piece of her life such in which having slept with the man who had kidnapped her.

Pieces of the night before drifted back to her but not in order and very fuzzy although _certain_ images she shut her eyes against in halting their blushing affects they had on her.

When she emerged fully clothed from the bathroom Jack was still sleeping a very contented smile across his face.

Elizabeth turned away from him trying hard to find anything to help her remember…it came in a form of a rum bottle.

Jack and she had been playing a drinking game with a movie…_The Princess Bride. _Whenever "_Inconceivable"_ was uttered, they took a shot. When Buttercup and Wesley didn't kiss they took a shot, when ever Fred Savage came on they took a shot…and so on and so forth…

"Oh god." Elizabeth said holding the bottle. Jack stirred and smiled his dark eyes ever playful.

"Not god just ol' Jack Lizzie." He said getting out of bed. Elizabeth turned so as not to see the sheet slide from his body.

"Please get dressed. " Elizabeth says tightly.

"Why you were so adamant about taking my clothes off last night." Though Jack did as she asked.

"Honestly I don't want to remember what happen and I ask you don't either." She said tears lining her eyes.

Jack in his life had slept with a lot of women and none had ever reacted the way Elizabeth was acting, he was puzzled and a bit insulted that he could not stop the words that came from his mouth.

"Are you disgusted by the fact that you slept with me or the fact you _enjoyed_ sleeping with me?" Before Elizabeth could respond he continued. "Cause I have to say Miss Swann you did enjoy yourself several times." Jack approached her and while he did have his pants on he was still shirtless.

His words were true it was not that she had slept with him or the fact she had enjoyed it but he was a criminal. What kind of life could she have with him?

Also that she felt something deep for Jack she could not explain and did not want to examine further. Moving away from him she headed to the door and Jack pulled her back by her arm.

"Let go Jack." Elizabeth said trying not to look him in the eye. He forced her to.

"Lizzie…" he started but stopped he let her go and she left the room.

After his shower, five cups of coffee, and a pack of smokes later Jack figured he had no one but himself to blame.

It was true they were drunk but he was not so drunk that he could have turned her away. Only one problem; he did not want to. In the short time he had been spending with her he had come to like her and then _more_.

It was a new feeling for Jack one he was very unaccustomed to. However in the moment the rum had made it easier to lose their inhabitations and the opportune moment had come along he seized it…

A kiss during when Buttercup and Wesley had kissed, Elizabeth had turned to him and kissed him, and he in that moment pulled her to him and kissed her deeply and passionately.

Jack did not regret his actions he just hoped he could fix things before he really did lose her.

_Why does everything have to be so bloody complicated?_ Jack thought wearily. After all, he was just an art thief. It should be stealing, selling and relaxing.

When a knock at the door came Jack sprang up from the bed, Elizabeth was there along with Calypso holding a gun to her back and accompanied by two body guards each holding a gun.

"Jack we need to talk." Calypso said smiling.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected. A bodyguard approached him and knocked Jack unconscious. The last thing he heard was Elizabeth screaming his name.

* * *

Danny could not believe what she was looking at. The coin she had gotten open by twisting the top to align with the bottom. The same way a _Tylenol_ bottle opens. She had felt stupid until she analyzed the contents of the coin.

She was about to discuss the finding with Jack but only got his voice mail, it was not until Calypso picked up did she realize that Jack was in trouble.

"I want the coin intact and in New Orleans in two days when you are airborne call and you will have your instructions." Calypso ordered.

"Alright but C.J better be okay." Danny demanded Calypso laughed. Danny would hate her self if anything had happen to Jack so giving into Calypso was a very easy thing to do.

"Depends if I feel like it talk to you soon Danny." Calypso said as if they were old friends.

"That bitch." Danny shouted at the phone. Going to her computer the first thing she did was get a plane ticket to New Orleans and then called up Ana-Maria explaining the situation.

After receiving the news of the situation that Jack was now currently in minus details about Boris and Barbbosa, Ana-Maria was for the first time with out a plan.


	12. Chapter 12: New Orleans

**Chapter Twelve: New Orleans**  
** Only two or _maybe_ three chapters left my loyal fans. Sorry about this short chapter though, I start school soon and wanted to get one more out before another long hiatus. Please read and review.**

* * *

Danny was still trying to gather her stuff together, taking down her laptop, burning up her hand written notes, hastily throwing (what she thought was clean) clothes in her duffel bag and trying to find a very convenient place to hide a priceless coin hiding something of ever greater value with in it.

It was not until she was packing her jewelry that an idea popped into her head. Grabbing a small chain she proceeded to turn the coin into a medallion necklace. After admiring her skill and genius, she then turned to grab her bag and head to the airport, when a knock on the door startled her.

Carla was supposed to be at a workout match in another city and would not be home for at least three days and no one knew she was staying at her cousins, so Danny being Danny opened the door with out a thought of who it might be.

Outside the door stood a fairly tall man with curly brown hair deep brown eyes. He was cute but not Danny's type.

"Can I help you?" Danny asked stepping outside with her bag and locking the door behind her before turning her attention back to the man.

He smiled warmly, "Yes I am looking for Daniela Jenkins do you know her?" He asked, and Charlie immediately went on the defensive.

"Depends on who is looking for her?" Danny retorted and his smile vanished.

"You're Danny right?" He asked still uncertain if he had the right person.

"Maybe." Danny replied still a bit weary. Will Turner pulled out his badge and showed it to Danny and she blanched.

"I am looking for Jack Sparrow." Will stated and Danny shrugged in response.

"Never heard of him." Danny tried to walk away but Will blocked her path.

"You do you know him as _D.J_ I believe." Will stated in his best _Bad Cop_ voice and Danny who hated when people tried to bully her snapped back.

"It's C.J you dipstick…oh damn." Danny said realizing her mistake and Will now having the certainty of who she was took out his hand cuffs. Danny raised her hand in front of her in a placating jester.

"If you let me go I can show you where he and his girlfriend are." She offered pulling away slightly as will placed the first cuff on her.

"His girlfriend?" Will questioned and Danny nodded.

"Yeah Elizabeth sweet girl I think you might like her." Danny explained and Will pulled on the cuffs for Danny to stand still.

"You must be lying tell me everything you know." Will was so angry by Danny's accusation. As if the wonderful Miss Swann would actually want to be with a thief. SO deep was his disbelief and anger he did not see Carla sneak up behind him and knock him to the hallway way, Will fell unconscious.

"You alright Danny?" Carla asked taking the hand cuff keys from Will's belt and un-cuffing Danny.

"Yeah but cuff him and keep him locked up till I call…I have an idea." Danny said helping Carla pull Will into the apartment. She then gave Ana-Maria a call Danny she just hoped her plan would work and that no matter what Jack and Elizabeth would be alright.

Then taking a deep breath she dield a number on her phone the she refused to save yet never to forget.

"Hello _The Deepest Circle_ how can I help you?" A guff voice asked no doubt having been taking a cap nap when he was supposed to be working.

"Hey Drake." Danny said her voice shy and cautious.

"Danny?" Drake asked concern in his voice and Danny smiled. "What's wrong?"

"A lot really I need your help." Danny said and then told Drake of what had happened.

* * *

'_Two body guards, no way off this jet, a bitch sitting with a gun in her lap, and landing in New Orleans in ten minutes, and one unconscious art thief that has yet to wake up since we left yesterday. Things are not looking great'. _Elizabeth thought sourly as Calypso watched her taking a drink of water with a small smirk of satisfaction on her face.

"You know," Calypso began conversationally. "You think you would not have a sour look on your face after all you should have had a great time with Jack." Elizabeth gave Calypso a disgusted look and Calypso laughed it off.

"Couldn't rise to the occasion Jack?" She turned to him and received no clever come back as Jack did not stir. "Won't matter you guys will be dead soon enough, one less rich prissy and want to be playboy around." Calypso said stiffly.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked finally choosing to speak after being silent for hours.

"You really don't know do you?" Elizabeth shook her head _no_ and Calypso thought if they were going to die then they had the right to know why.

"You two have something of theirs and they want it." Calypso said and pointed to her locket. "The coin Jack had, had something very special inside that the Americans wanted and one your father gave to you and Boris Demitri and Barbbosa paid very well to have them back…you guys are just along for the ride." She sneered before they were instructed to strap in as they were landing.

"You won't get away with this." Elizabeth warned as one body guard held a gun on her as another buckled her in. She turned to see both of the guards sit Jack up right and strap him in. She also saw Jack give her a tiny grin then nothing as the guards moved away from him.

"So you say." Calypso answered not really caring about Elizabeth.

She then called up Danny to let her know where the drop off point was and to find out how long till Danny's plane landed.

"Well at least you two get to live a few more hours." She said and then one of the body guards moved behind Elizabeth and placed a handkerchief laced with chloroform against her nose. Elizabeth struggled but soon fell asleep.

* * *

Barbbosa was waiting at an old dimly lighted warehouse, it was dingy, quite, and not near any civilians who were looking for hero's recognition, not to mention it was only a few miles away from a local swamp which would be easy to dump the bodies and leave.

The Prime minister was at his feet hog tied and gagged and was mumbling something that Barbossa did not care to identify. His two idiots Ragetti and Pintel sat on old wooden boxes playing go fish quietly and Demitri stood looking all around for a clean place to sit but found none and just kept making a disgusted face.

It was still going to be a long four hours.


	13. Chapter 13: Kiss, Kiss, Bang, Bang

Thieves of a Feather

By Too Lazy

Chapter thirteen

AN: Nearing the end folks so I ask that you leave nice reviews so you can find out what happens faster as reviews are the only payment I get from this...PS: I do not own POTC...oh how I wish I did.

* * *

"I think you hit him too hard, Carla..." Danny said into her cell phone. "But he moaned Elizabeth's name in his sleep and when I used the smelling salts he just turned his head... Yeah, uh huh, okay I'll try it hang on a second." Danny said as she put her cell on the seat next to her.

Taking up a water bottle from the near by bar she unscrewed the cap and poured the cold water on Will Turner. It had the effect she had been hoping for; he was now awake. She picked up her phone. "He's awake thank you Carla...I will, I promise alright bye!"

"What are you doing?" Will mumbled slightly, he shook his head to rid himself of the excess water that had clung to him. Danny wiped his face with a towel.

"I am really sorry about this." Danny said before taking her seat and buckling herself in. "I need your help regarding your friends, who are no doubt waiting to catch C.J at the wrong location, I am willing to give you the place to catch Hector Barbossa, Boris Demitri, and Calypso Archer."

"And I suppose you want something in return." Will spat venomously. He hated negotiating with criminals, plus he had a bad headache and he was still not sure if he heard right about Miss Elizabeth.

"Sure do, there is no such thing as a free lunch. I want you to allow C.J. and his crew to get away and you get three criminals for the price of one, plus the lady who you have a thing for." Danny paused as the plane rumbled, light turbulence. "You have until we land to think it over."

"No need, my answer is yes." Will said and Danny smiled in return, things were going much better than expected.

"Great then, here's the plan. I will call you with the address where I am going to meet them when I am five minutes away. Then you call up your buddies, who are waiting for Jack, to come over and nab the other three bad guys, while Jack and his crew go and you never have to see him or any of us again. No doubt you'll be promoted for capturing three bad guys almost single-handedly." Danny smiled at her plan it was rather smart, provided that nothing went wrong. However in her calculations, she forgot that fate always loved to see Captain Jack Sparrow in trouble.

* * *

"Just drop Jack there boys, and let the lady go." Calypso said off-handedly, her gun in her hand, pointed at nothing. Barbossa was sitting on a barrel not making a move, holding his gun as well. Boris however, was quite surprised by Calypso's intrusion had his gun raised and ready.

"Father!" Elizabeth called groggily, the drug wearing off slowly. She approached her father and although her hands were tied and she could not hug him, she wiped the sweat from his forehead as best she could. She placed a kiss where her hands had just been and saw tears filling her father's eyes.

"Oh, how sweet." Pintel remarked as he pulled Elizabeth away from her father roughly. "You and I have some unfinished business, poppet."

"Unfinished business." Repeated Ragetti, giggling at the prospect.

"Where's the money Barbossa, so I can go!" Calypso snapped, she was sick of New Orleans- mostly because it was so damn hot.

"You'll get it once I have the coin." Barbossa lied but Calypso knew it and made to emphasize her point. She shot Boris in the head. Pintel and Ragetti had their own guns ready, as did Calypso's bodyguards. Elizabeth dropped to the floor next to her father and Jack was still pretending to be unconscious until the opportune moment.

"Okay, I said I wanted to go. If you are smart, Barbossa, you will take the girl, the coin, Jack and the money that will be offered for the two computer chips in return, far more then what I am asking you." Calypso said her voice filled with impatience.

"Computer chips!" Elizabeth screeched. "You are going to kill us for computer chips?"

"Not just computer chips, but weaponry computer chips that can make any computerized weapon go off, reset, and all that kind of jazz." Calypso informed proudly.

Barbossa suddenly shot at one bodyguard while Pintel and Ragetti took out the other. However, in the small blaze of gunfire, Jack jumped up and shot at Pintel and Ragetti, winging them so they dropped their guns and lay moaning on the floor.

"You are a sneaky son of a bitch, Sparrow!" Calypso said haughtily, mildly surprised. She made a metal note to tie up even unconscious men from then on. All three stood pointing their guns at one another, Calypso now pointing her gun at Jack, Jack pointing his at Barbossa who was steadily aimed at Calypso.

Calypso laughed slightly, "Well, looks like we have a Mexican stand off, only I don't see any Mexicans here."

"No but my father was half Spanish." Barbossa lowered his gun slightly and shot her in the heart. "Close enough." He felt really good to have killed her, after all- no one gets the upper hand on Hector Barbossa... for long.

Jack moved to shoot Barbossa, but found his gun was not loaded. He hesitated before dropping it and held his hands in surrender with a slight grin. "Now mate, maybe we can work out some kind of arrangement."

Barbossa returned the grin, and shook his head. "Sorry mate, but you have caused just too much trouble and as you can see, this whole thing has gotten out of hand. Can't have too many witnesses, you know." Barbossa said airily as he raised his gun to Jack's head.

Suddenly, the huge metal doors of the warehouse opened, spilling in sunlight and dust. The silhouette of Danny contrasted against the light.

"Am I late?" She asked, and then took in the scene before her. Barbossa, who was distracted by the new arrival, dropped his gun as Jack rammed into him, causing them both to fall to the ground.

A scuffle ensued as both men struggled with each other to reach the gun closest to them. Several punches were issued to one another and Jack had a feeling his nose may be cracked or worse as Barbossa's ringed fist came in contact again and again. Jack managed to kick Barbossa off him and went for the gun but Barbossa pulled Jack back by his ankle and once again a punching-fest resumed with Jack being the victim.

Danny ran over to Elizabeth and started to untie her and the prime minister. "Are you two alright?" Danny asked as she pulled the gag from the Prime Minster Swann's mouth. He nodded and Elizabeth helped her father up, before trying to find the gun, it was still clutched in Jack's hand and Barbossa was trying to pull it from him.

Elizabeth quickly scanned her surroundings coming to find a rusty pipe near an old forgotten Oldsmobile and seized it. She ran up to and with a stance a pro-baseball player could admire, whacked Barbossa hard in the back, he fell to the side. He was not going to be waking up for a very long time.

Elizabeth immediately bent down to Jack, kissing him despite his pain or the blood on his lips. "Thank god he didn't kill you." She helped Jack sit up and he wiped at his tender nose, definitely broken.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack tried to smile as he stood up with her aid. He was going to be very achy in the morning. "Nothing can keep me down for long."

"You are just lucky Jack." Elizabeth smiled as she looked to her father and Danny, relived that they were all right. She was about to ask what they should do when Jack threw her to the ground.

A gunshot echoed in the warehouse and Jack fell heavily, blood spreading on the front of his shirt.

Elizabeth saw Calypso gave final smirk before her body collapsed to the grimy floor, dead. Elizabeth ran over to Jack and put her hands to the wound as Danny instructed her. Danny then pulled off her coat to make a pillow for Jack. She then Called up Ana-Maria and told them to stay away, there was not going to be a rescue.

"What are you doing? Call an ambulance!" Elizabeth cried, seeing that Jack was turning pale.

"No worries they will be here in a second, the plan was for C.J. to get picked up by the gang but we've got to get this bullet out." Danny said distractedly. No sooner had she said this swarm of F.B.I. agents and uniformed officers entered the warehouse, guns raised as Norrington led the pack.

Elizabeth followed through with the motions of interrogations, medical examinations and consolation from the ever-valiant William, unwilling to let her mind stray from Jack as he was taken from the scene to a hospital. She'd allowed herself to be hugged and coddled, and taken to the hospital, only starting to feel the shock set in as she received the news that Jack Sparrow might not recover.


	14. Chapter 14: The Farewell Plan

**Thieves of a Feather**

_Thank you so much guys for putting up with my laziness...I owe a lot to all of you and to my beta Jen who's been here for a long time...anyway please enjoy for this is the last chapter. Keep in mind this was started when there was only the first movie to think of and I ended it on that note too...but thank you all!_

Chapter Fourteen: The farewell plan

Two months later

In the hospital parking lot of St. Mary's it was a very warm summer day, the parking lot was beyond crowded and many people were too happy to be leaving to notice the highly publicized _Black Pearl_ gang sitting in a car, waiting for something.

Ana-Maria sat in the back seat of the black 1956 Cadillac with Danny chewing on her nails nervously, Danny was playing go fish with Gibbs and Cotton was sleeping in the passenger seat. Ana check her watch, only seven minutes to go.

"So you really think that Swann can pull this off?" Ana asked out loud. Danny shrugged in response.

"She had better. " Danny replied easily. "Got any two's Gibbs?"

"The lass will be fine what really matters if Jack is faking his coma now or not." Gibbs added his two cents and nodded for Danny to go fish. Ana-Maria sat back in her seat; she had to be very insane to let Elizabeth do this.

Danny took notice of Ana-Maria's un-easiness and decided to settle the matter.

"I believe she'll get the job done, she's a smart woman Ana, and I believe she loves Jack enough to risk more then just her freedom at this point. In any case I think Jack is not faking, because after being in the hospital this long, he wants nothing more to be in the Caribbean with the woman he loves and Elizabeth no doubt feels the same...minus the woman part because she is the woman." Danny answered nonchalantly ignoring Ana's next outburst.

"What! Jack does not love her!" Ana exclaimed practically tackling Danny for an answer. "Does he? When did that happen?"

"Before Jack completely lost consciousness he told her he was not sorry for what happened and he loved her and not to forget the good times." Danny answered evenly thankful Ana sat back in her seat and gave a laugh.

"Who knew Jack had it in him to fall in love?"

"Shiver me timbers." Mr. Cottons' Parrot squawked.

"Crap how did you know I had three's?" Danny answered the parrot handing over the cards to Gibbs eager hands.

Elizabeth had always wanted to be an actress. She had told Jack as much when they had been watching a movie when he finally managed to stop at the hotel room for more then five minutes. Now here was her big chance, only there was more at stake then just an academy award.

In her blue scrubs, hair pulled back into a librarian bun and thin rimmed glasses on, with thick lines of eye showdown around them making her look startling different and dark but shy at the same time. Elizabeth pushed a covered cart in front of her almost as she had been doing the same routine for years.

_First rule is just to act like I belong and if I believe they will believe it to. _Elizabeth thought evenly. She stood a bit straighter stopping in other patient's rooms for a few minutes while they slept or chit-chatted with them as they watched television pretending to be hiding from a doctor. Most patients did not mind or care.

When she finally arrived outside of Captain Jack Sparrow's room she felt both nervous and exhilarated. She let out a slow breath as she approached the two morning guards that were playing go-fish. Elizabeth had met them in her previous visits to Jack. She just hoped that the dark brown wig, glasses, and blue contacts hid her appearance enough that she could pull off her ruse.

"Good morning officers, sorry to bug you, but are you Murtogg and Mullroy?" Elizabeth asked timidly taking on they shyness of a school girl, she hid her English accent making it sound thick and syrupy at once, they did not suspect it was the prime minister's daughter. She forced her self to blush by thinking of when Jack and she had made love. In retrospect that was not such a good idea but it did the trick, Murtogg was now fawning over her.

"Yes miss, can I help you." Murtogg said barely managing to keep his own blush off his face. Elizabeth shook her head yes and played bashful.

"There's a call for you by a Will Turner I believe he said he wanted to talk to you and that he call back in ten minutes. Something about a promotion I believe." She gave a small shrug. Murtogg jumped up dropping his playing cards.

"Really I am getting a promotion!" Mullroy stood up disbelief all over his features glaring at his friend.

"How is it you are getting promoted when I'm not, we joined the academy on the same day!" Mullroy asked irate. Elizabeth coughed bring back their attention to her.

"Mr. Turner said Murtogg to bring his friend as he needed to talk with him to. You can pick up the call on the main floor room business room eighteen." Elizabeth said handing them a torn piece of paper with the instructions on it.

"But we can't leave the room unguarded Inspector Norrington will be furious." Mullroy said as he looked over his friend's broad shoulder to try and get a look at the piece of paper.

"But Tuner said he wanted to speak with both of us." Murtogg defended, "'Sides it's not like he is going to be wakening up anytime soon."

Elizabeth bit her tongue to keep from shouting and opted for a polite smile that hurt her cheeks.

"I can watch him for you; I had to give him a sponge bath anyway, so I can stay till you two get back." Elizabeth said politely and the two officers looked at each other.

"We really shouldn't..."Murtogg said after a moment then looked at the paper in front of him then inside Jack's room for a second before looking at his friend,; Elizabeth was getting nervous.

'_What am I going to do if they don't buy it...what ever I do don't panic.' _ She thought trying to calm her nerves and keep her face as interested in their conversation without being to obvious.

"But Turner might be mad if we don't show up either." Mullroy told his friend evenly. "We might as well get some good news if were going to be yelled at from one superior then another."

"Inspector Norrington is far worse at yelling then Turner." Murtogg shot back and now the two began a staring war.

Elizabeth checked her watch. _"Eight minutes left." _

"But at least we are promoted." Mullroy answered the challenged and Murtogg nodded in response.

"Alright, I think we can do with some overdue good news and a raise." He turned to Elizabeth and she gave a small smile. "Are you sure you can stay till we get back miss?" He asked kindly ready to stay if he needed to.

"I am sure, besides you would have had to leave till I was done anyway, policy you know but I promise not to leave till you return."

"Thank you so much miss you are truly helping out the police force." Murtogg said smiling and he and Mullroy walked off.

When they had left Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief and quickly went inside pushing the covered cart in front of her. Once inside she shut the door behind her. Everyone was to busy to notice her anyway.

She placed the cart at the foot of Jack's bed and went over to him leaning over his still form. She swallowed the lump forming at her throat. It hurt her to see Jack Sparrow, a man so full of passion and life lying still with a bunch of IV tubes sticking out of his arms and heart monitors tangled around him. It looked to Elizabeth as they were chains that he could not break.

"Jack, please this is your only shot to get out so I am begging you if what Danny is said is true wake up."

Nothing.

"Jack please we don't have time for you to be playing around now." She gave him a little shake to emphasize her point. She had a feeling the Murtogg and Mullroy would only search for a non-existent room on their own for so long.

Once again nothing. She let the tears fall and placed her forehead against his. She had to face the facts what Danny said was not coming true.

"_We always had a plan for this." _

"_What plan? Can it help Jack out?" Elizabeth asked Danny as they sat for a discreet lunch at the hotel Elizabeth had been locked in for a week since her father practically did not want her to set foot outside unless Norrington and Turner were with her. She did see Will a lot because unlike Norrington he never refused her request to see Jack and her father was thrilled that she was seeing a respectable boy. _

"_Yep, it should if Jack is faking his coma as planned." Danny took a bite of her cake. Taking notice of Elizabeth anticipation, Danny swallowed the cake and continued with her information. "He said if something went wrong on a heist or was hurt and sent to the hospital he would fake being unconscious, that way he get sent to minimum security wing, not to mention if the Fed's kept watch on him it would be minimal because they would think he was in a coma anyway. So it was always an emergency plan to sneak in and get him out." _

"_Then why haven't you? He's been there too long." Elizabeth felt like crying, but she did not show it and to her own ears her words sounded bitter towards her friend Danny. _

"_There are two main reasons among several little ones. First, is cops, Norrington in the night along with William there unless you are horizontal hustling him in the bed room, and don't deny it." Danny said as Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest a cold smile graced Danny's lips for a moment before tears welled in her eyes. Danny took off her glasses and dabbed her eyes with a cloth napkin by her side. "Second is none of us can get in without being caught. Not to mention we don't know of anyone brave enough to risk being arrested for Jack aside from me but as you can tell," Danny pointed to the agent standing at the window looking inside. "I am not being let out of sight for a while unless I sneak out which I have been doing to get the information I needed to get Jack out. What I lack is a brave soul." _

_Danny took a drink of her ice water let it ease the lump in her throat down, she almost choked on an ice cube when Elizabeth spoke. _

"_I'll do it. I'll get Jack out." _

"_Are you trying to kill me? No way you can do this, one slip and bang all of us in prison." Danny said cleaning her chin of the water she had spit out. _

"_I won't fail." Elizabeth said her words full of conviction. Danny rubbed her forehead. _

"_Lizzie are you sure, I mean aren't you with William now?" Danny asked knowing that Elizabeth would get Jack out of the hospital and to freedom. _

"_My reason for being with William is not what you think it is, I love Jack, but I know I can't be apart of his life anymore." Elizabeth said her eyes downcast afraid Danny would know why she was now with Will._

"_Even after what Jack told you that day?" Danny asked cautiously hoping to get an honest answer. _

"_Yes, but I think we have more pressing matters at hand." Elizabeth answered curtly there by breaking off the topic just discussed. _

"Now Lizzie this is not how I pictured you giving me a bath." Jack quipped as he smiled charmingly, despite the five o'clock shadow and tussled hair he still looked handsome...roguish even. Before Elizabeth could respond to him he kissed her deeply making her lose track of any coherent thought. They only parted when air became an issue.

"Now love what's with the sleeping beauty type awakening, not that I don't enjoy the kind." He wiped at her tears still grinned his roguish grin and Elizabeth pulled away and began to turn off the machines in order to not set off the alarms by making them fall back on their default settings. She helped Jack sit up and began to gently pull the IV's from his arms.

"No time to play around, can you walk Jack?" she said half distracted as she uncovered the cart and reviled in the second shelf a change of clothes for Jack. She handed to them as he stood out of bed, truth be told his limbs were a little stiff but nothing a good three mile walk could not cure.

"Yes I can love but so much for the romantic reunion." Jack said deflated as he tugged on the jeans and pulled off the drab hospital gown. "Where is everyone else?" Jack asked as he pulled on his boots and tied them before putting on his shirt.

"Waiting for the opportune moment I wager, and Jack we don't have much time but I have to tell you something." Elizabeth said now pulling off her scrubs to revel a new outfit, one that was not like her at all yet complimented her very well. Black jeans that stopped at her mid calf, low rise converses and a silk blue mandarin style Chinese shirt was the outfit now disguising her. Leave it to Danny to do the shopping. She left her wig on but took it out of the bun she was wearing and threw the glasses in the cart and hid the cart in the corner of the room, where it would be ignored until the investigation.

"What is it love; you look like you are guilty for something?" Jack teased lightly. "Bloody hell what's happening." Jack asked Elizabeth as the hospital sprinkler system's kicked in.

"No it's too soon." Elizabeth breathed and then she realized it might be better if Jack did not know, and she did not have the heart to tell him good-bye face to face and was glad she had already given Danny the letter to give to Jack later when he was freed.

She grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him to the door. She took a quick look outside and saw that everyone was running around as if the water was acid. She pulled Jack along thankful the water provided an excuse for their running and made it to the stairwell. They ran down the flights of stairs as if the devil was on their heels. Jack thought it was because they were trying to get out before anyone got wise. But for Elizabeth she was desperate to get Jack to safety and server all ties with him.

They made it past the main floor to the basement where Elizabeth knew the gang would be waiting she pulled Jack from opening the door.

"Jack I just wanted to say I am not sorry." Elizabeth bit back her tears and kissed Jack chastely. _Now here comes the lie. _She thought as she pulled away.

"You go on ahead and I'll just make it seem like I just arrived and got caught in Danny's storm." She instructed as she pulled Jack to the car. Danny was the first to jump out.

"You're not coming with us?" Jack asked slightly confused.

"Come on Jack we have to go now!" Danny yelled as she tugged on Jack's arm. "They're on their way, that's why I had to set off things earlier then expected."

"Lizzie I don't plan on leaving with out you." Jack said holding his ground despite Danny's violent tugs. Gibbs got out of the car, readying for plan C.

Elizabeth touched the side of Jack's cheek and he unconsciously leaned into it. "Jack, I want to thank you for everything." She sniffed still smiling and keeping his interest that he did not see Danny pull from her coat a syringe and slam it into his arm. He did not even feel himself falling, Gibbs catching him and placing him in the car. Jack did not hear Elizabeth whisper I love you or, the rumble of the jet engines when the gang had made it to their privet jet.

He did not wake up till after three days later with Danny taking care of him. Danny after making Jack promise not to kill her gave the letter Elizabeth had written.

_Jack,_

_I hate what I did to you but it was not Danny's fault. I asked her to keep you unconscious for three days. I did not want to risk you ruining my wedding day. This decision to marry Will had nothing to do with you, but I needed to have a safe life, one where I could be happy. I enjoyed my adventure with you and I do love you, and will never forget you, but it can never work between us. Our lives are just to separate. You need to be free and I could not give you that freedom. I hope you can forgive me._

_Elizabeth_

Jack was ready to tell Danny to get the jets ready when Danny threw a two day old newspaper at him. From the paper he now knew they were in the Caribbean, but what hurt most of all was the front page of a happy looking Elizabeth running down the church stairs with William Turner in a wedding gown of white. She looked beautiful. Jack crumpled the paper.

"Danny pet?" Jack said solemnly lying back in the covers.

"Yes Jack?" Danny said quietly near tears as she had never seen Jack look so tired and defeated before.

"Got any rum?"

Four years later

It was hotter then normal but little Jonathan "Sly" Sparrow did not mind in the least as he played in the sand, the sun tanning his olive skin darker. He was use to it after all the Caribbean islands were his home. It had been since he was born. Right now he was playing in the serf under his mother's watchful gaze, dreaming of being a pirate. It was normal day only his father was not around but he said he'd be back in time for his birthday and his daddy despite being odd and having very odd friends never broke his word. After all, his daddy was a real honest man.

A shell washed up by his fort of sand and his pirate ship floated upright for a moment before turning on its side as the tide went out. He picked up the shell, it was a sand dollar. He examined the delicate pattern of a star shaped flower. The texture was smooth from being beaten by sand and waves. He ran over to his mother and extended his arm to show her.

"For you mommy." He said sweetly. And Elizabeth smiled as she pulled her son for a hug.

"Thank you darling it's beautiful." Elizabeth said enthused, "When we get home it's going into my collection."

"Mommy when is daddy coming home?" Jonathan asked as he sat down by his mother and started to make a sand castle.

"He'll be home most likely tomorrow darling_." If he can follow the plan_... Elizabeth thought cynically.

"Mommy will grandpapa be at my party tomorrow?" Little Jonathan asked looking at his mother who's dark brown eyes mirrored hers, she looked at her son a puzzled expression on her face.

"I'm not sure why grandpa would ever think to miss it." Elizabeth answered honestly. _Unless he's still mad about Jack kidnapping me._

It was true, Jack may have been a thief but he'd be damn if something or someone he wanted would be taken from him. After one week of getting drunk at his Caribbean home with Danny keeping a close eye on him, he final got up, stumbled into the shower and then after having a good breakfast for dinner, told Danny to start planning for a way to get in contact with Elizabeth.

Turns out when Danny had told him that the only way to get in contact with her is when she was going to the doctors.' Jack had been very concerned and when Danny finally broke down under Jack's gaze she told him Elizabeth was pregnant. Jack had been devastated, having no clue that the child was his. He crawled his way back into a bottle for three days before Danny told him he was an idiot and forced him to stop being a namby-pamby and go and get the woman he loved.

Danny and Ana-Maria (against many protest) helped Jack sneak in the Doctors office and sneak him into her room.

Finally after much arguing and kissing and forgiving Jack asked her would she come to the Caribbean with him. Elizabeth said yes and she had told Jack she never really married Will it was just a ploy. Danny had made fake pictures and delivered it to Jack at her insistence. Jack almost killed Danny when he and Elizabeth got into the car.

"Come on sweetie lets go inside we can play out side tomorrow." Elizabeth said as she stood up and then carried her son and his bucket full of toys her sand dollar back to their home.

Captain Jack Sparrow was indeed a lucky man. He watched as Danny, Ana-Maria slept in their seats, as Cotton fed his parrot and Gibbs flying their private jet back to the Caribbean. He had his rum, his crew, his freedom and as his fingers played it the small white shell on a braided rope that hung around his neck, a gift made from his son that he never took off, he was happy he had a family waiting at home.

Their last heist had been a success and with no other mishaps other then almost getting beaten by Elizabeth's father when he found Jack hiding in the closet. He then moved to his bag and brought out the aged cutlass from the sixtieth century, stolen from the home of one Hector Barbossa along with other artifacts which would fetch very high prices. His son Jonathan would no doubt be pleased, his mother on the other hand...well Jack could always use his charms to _persuade_ her to his side, if not with his charms (which was doubtful they would fail) he always had some lovely jewelry stolen from the home of another crime lord.

After landing that night Jack quickly said good-bye to his friends reminding them that it was his son's birthday the next day. Ana-Maria threw an empty water bottle at him.

"We know that is, all you bloody well talked about on the plane! And yes before you ask I already got him a gift!" Ana-Maria huffed and got into her waiting car.

"She is just going to be a wonderful godmother Jack." Gibbs said nonchalant before Cotton and him Drove off together to quickly find a gift for the three year old that they forgot. It was going to be a long night for the two bachelors and the parrot. Danny turned to Jack.

"So headed home C.J?" She asked as Jack walked her over to her waiting car. "A day early might I add."

"Yep can't wait to see the surprise on their faces." Jack said as he gave Danny a hug and she smiled. "What?" Jack asked inquisitively.

Danny giggled which only caused Jack to frown. "You have changed Jack and for the better. I'll see you at little Jonathan's party, night." Danny got into her car and drove off.

Jack got into his own Black Pontiac GTO that he had bought (illegally of course) the sound of the _Rolling Stones Paint it Black_ blaring on the radio.

"Daddy!" Jonathan cried as he jumped down from his seat at the dinner table and ran into his father grabbing on to his strong leg. Jack patted his son on the head and walked carrying his son.

"Jack you have a growth on your leg." Elizabeth said innocently as she kissed Jack chastely in front of their son. Jack had every intention and being corruptive in their bedroom later on. And Elizabeth had a faint idea what he was planning from the glint of mischief in his eyes.

"So I have." He said as Elizabeth picked up their son, Jonathan then hugged his mother. Jack then took Elizabeth by her small waist as they walked back to the kitchen. "You know what Lizzie?" Jack asked and took their son from her and placing him on his shoulders where the boy laughed.

"What Jack?" She answered turning to him.

"I would not have it any other way." Jack answered her sincerely and gave a trademark smirk. It was good to be home.


End file.
